Dark Game
by MoonlightDewz
Summary: What happens when a vampire meets an innocent? Will the innocent survive? Or will the vampire just take him? Yami and Yugi
1. Chapter 1 The Dark Meeting

Dark Game  
  
By MoonlightDewz  
  
A/N ~ Hi MoonlightDewz here. This is going to be the frist story I have ever but on fanfiction.net and I'm pretty happy about it. ^_^  
  
Oh, and to everyone that is looking for a Yu-Gi-Oh story with the millennium puzzle in it; turn back. This story is about Yami, a vampire.  
  
Yami: WHAT?! I'm not a vampire.  
  
I know that. But I just thought that the idea of you being a vampire would be cool.  
  
Yami: (Groans)  
  
Don't worry about it. And besides, you're going to like this chapter, Yami.  
  
Yami: (getting scared) Why?  
  
Because you get some touch, and a little fluff with Yugi.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Yep.  
  
Yami: ^__________^  
A Note: O.k. I would just like to say that this frist paragraph was shown by the third person. Then mostly every chapter after that will be from Yami's point of view. And in chapter 2, Yugi will take over for a while. You'll know who's viewpoint it is because I'll write it before you start reading. O.k. That's it. Enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Dark Meeting  
  
*Third Person*  
  
A cold wind blew across a lonely graveyard, at 9:00 pm. The headstones seem to loom out and stare at anyone who would walk pass the gate.  
  
Then, over in the left corner of the graveyard sat a mausoleum. And perched on the tip of the roof was a 17-year-old boy. His blond bangs and the tips of his red and black crown of hair blowing gently in the wind. He was wearing a black pair of pants, black shoes, and a dark blue shirt that was cut so you could see his lean chest. A black cape was placed on his shoulders, but the piece of cloth held completely still, not wanting to give away it's owner's presets. The boy's lavender eyes scanned the darkness for his next victim. Because, you see, this boy wasn't normal. He was a vampire. And his name, is Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
I shifted from one foot to the other, as my one foot was falling asleep. My eyes darted to something that had moved on the street in front of the graveyard. ~Just a leaf.~ I thought dryly. That reminded me. Winter would come soon, and not many people would be out, which would make it harder to feed.  
  
But suddenly, I hear the sound of someone coming. So I tarred my eyes away from the leaf, and sunk down so it would harder for my prey to see me.  
  
A small boy came down the street, his coat held tightly closed to avoid the cold chill. The boy had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face, but something in me told me that he looked familiar. He stopped for a minute and looked back at something. His eyes were exactly the same color as mine, and he looked just like me. Except that he was a bit shorter than me and his angelic-like features were softer than mine.  
  
"Yugi." I heard myself whisper. How I knew the boy's name, I had no idea. It was kind of funny, didn't the name 'Yugi' mean game.  
Just then, my ears caught the sound that danger was coming. Blood was going to be spilled. The danger was so close that I could taste the blood in the air. Yugi, as I guessed, didn't hear it, for my ears were more acute than his.  
  
And then, two big men came out of the nearby woods. The one was really tall and skinny, wearing a black leather jacket, and had the worst hair do I had ever seen. The guy's hair was a bright green and was spiked all over. He looked like a green pincushion. The other guy was big and had black hair that was cut short. That guy was also wearing a leather jacket and jeans. These two guys looked big enough to really hurt someone, and by the way they were looking at Yugi, I guess they meant to hurt him.  
  
The men were about 2 feet away from Yugi when the young one took a step away from them, coming back the way he had come. The men smiled and the big one grabbed at Yugi, catching him around the arm. He then pulled the little one toward him and held a dagger up to Yugi's throat.  
  
"What are you going to do now shrimp?" The guy with the green hair taunted. Yugi started shaking like a leaf and groaned. The dagger was pushed into his neck a little deeper, making a thin stream of blood appear.  
  
Then, something in me snapped. I felt rage surging though me. "Go." My mind basically yelled at me. "GO NOW." I then jumped from my hiding spot and landed right in the middle of their little "get together."  
  
"Where did you come from?" the green haired guy asked, slightly surprised. I glared at the guy, making him take a step back.  
  
"Hey Joe," I heard the big guy say. I looked over at him. "Lets just get rid of this guy and go back to the pipsqueak."  
  
The guy named Joe then came up behind me. He didn't think that I saw him, but I did.  
  
Joe came running toward me with a knife clenched in his hand. I rolled my eyes before turning around and kicking the guy in the stomach. Joe went flying backwards into the graveyard fence, which was about 15 feet away.  
  
The big guy saw what I had done, so he dropped Yugi and his dagger, and took off. But I wasn't going to let him go that easy. I picked up the dagger and though it at him. The weapon went flying though the darkness and landed into the man's back, swiftly killing him. The guy fell down, dead.  
  
I smirked and looked back at Yugi.  
  
He was lying on the ground; his eyes wide open in pure terror. He had seen what I had done, and he probably thought that I was going to kill him next. But I wasn't going to do such a heartless thing. I kneeled down to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Yugi?" I asked. "H-how do you know my name?" he said. "That's my secret." I said.  
  
I then remembered the blood on Yugi's neck. So I tilted his head up a bit, by holding his chin between my thumb and forefinger. He didn't resist me.  
  
"You should go see a doctor about that." I said. Who knows what could have been on that thug's dagger.  
  
Yugi groaned in pain, trying his hardest not to move. My eyes looked up into his. The pain was just too much for him, I could see it. I sighed. I was a vampire, and like my animal partners, the vampire bat, my saliva had a healing substance. So when I bit someone, they would heal in a few hours, it would also keep the wound from getting infected. And I was sure that I didn't want this little one getting sick.  
  
I kept Yugi's head up as I place my other hand on his chest so that he didn't get up when I did what I needed to do. I felt Yugi's chest heave as I heard him gasp.  
  
I didn't say anything because I didn't feel like I needed to tell him what I was doing, he would fine out soon enough.  
  
I looked at Yugi's neck and lend down a bit. I could smell the blood and it made my senses go crazy. I felt my fangs coming out of my mouth. But I shook my head and pulled them back in. This little one was NOT going to be my next meal. I lend down just a bit more until I was just an inch from Yugi's neck. My tongue slip out of my mouth and, starting at the bottom, I slowly went up the young one's neck, tasting his blood.  
  
Yugi whimpered when he felt what I was doing. But at that time I didn't really care, because my instincts had taken over. He tasted good, very good. I groan slightly as I tried to keep my fangs in, so I wasn't per swayed to bite him. But, luckily, I finished before that happen. He would be o.k. now.  
  
I got off of him and backed off, as Yugi sat up. I turned away from him and started walking back into the graveyard when I heard. "Wait!" I stopped, but didn't look back. "Why did you help me?" Yugi asked. I looked back at him and shrugged. "I don't know." I then went back into the graveyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo, how was it? Good, bad, to long, to short? What? Your reviews are very important to me. So, please please please please (pant pant) please review by pushing the review button at the bottom of the page. If anyone likes my story then I post the second chapter. So please review.  
  
And before anyone asks, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. Just to clear that up. ^-^  
  
O.k. Thanks for reading, bye.  
  
R+R 


	2. Chapter 2 See but don't Tell

A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. (Hugs everyone)  
  
Little Yugi - Thanks for reviewing. And about it being a Yaoi; what is a yaoi? I have an idea what it is, but I'm not sure if what I think is right. If anyone can tell me then I would be thankful. And sure Little Yugi, I'll go read your stories.  
  
Wolfchanger - Yes Wolfchanger, there is going to be more interactions between Yami and Yugi in this story, if you know what I mean. ^_-  
  
Mad Psyentist/Korogi Nagisa - I'm glad you liked it. I like Vampire fics too. ^_^  
  
AngelsKitten - Don't worry, I'm going to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.  
O.k. Now that I thanked all my loyal reviewers, lets get started.  
  
Yami: About time.  
  
Hey! I was thanking everyone.  
  
Yami: Well, since your done can we start now?  
  
Yes Yami, we can.  
  
Yami: (sighs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ See but don't Tell  
  
*Yugi's View*  
  
I ran, far from the graveyard. The blackness of the night was pressing in all around me, and the wind had picked up slightly, so it was getting colder. I ran by a street sign and slowed down enough to see that I was going down my own street.  
  
I had slowed down, but I wasn't going to stop for anything. The memories of what had happened at the graveyard still fresh in my mind.  
  
I really couldn't believe what had just happened. I get attacked and almost killed by two normal guys and then I get saved and helped by a vampire that looked like me. Things where so messed up.  
  
I saw the game shop that was my home and quickly ran toward it. I must have been more frightened then I thought, because the only thing on my mind at that moment was to get inside and lock the door.  
  
I grabbed onto the handle and pushed the door open, were I rushed inside and locked the door quickly.  
  
Only then, did I allow myself to breathe. I sank down to the floor, my back resting against the glass door, as I tried breathing in long, deep, breathes. But even that evaded me.  
  
"Yugi, is that you?" Grandpa called out to me from up stairs.  
  
"Yes, it's me." I called weakly back, still not able to catch my breath.  
  
I pushed myself off of the ground, (since I know that you should never just sit down after running a long way) walked into the back room of the game shop, and started to slowly walk upstairs. All the while, trying to think of what to say to Grandpa about why I was so tried. He probably wouldn't believe me, but I had to try.  
  
~*~  
  
I got to the top of the stairs and walked into the living room, were I sat down on the couch.  
  
Grandpa was in the kitchen, which was connected to the living room and dinning room. He was at the sink, washing his hands. He then grabbed a towel and started to turn around to look at me.  
  
"So Yugi, did you have-" he was cut off when he turned around and saw me. His eyes got very wide and he cried. "Oh my God, Yugi, what happened to you?" he then came over to me.  
  
I was sweating like crazy from running and my face was pale from having the most horrifying night. Some of my bangs had fallen in front off one of my eyes when I was running, so I couldn't see very well.  
  
"I-I" I couldn't get the words out, as I gasped for breath. Grandpa came over and sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my back and started to rub it, helping me to breath.  
  
"Easy, just take a breath." He said I took a deep breath like he told me too, before I tried to start my story again. "I-I saw a vampire." I blurted out. O.k. That might not on been the best way too start.  
  
My grandfather then got even more alarmed. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked, worried. I shook my head. "No, he saved me."  
  
I then went into the story about the two guys, and how the vampire that looked almost like me, saved me. My Grandfather believed me. Or at least I think he did.  
  
"Well at least your all right." He said. He then gave me a hug and told me to go to bed. I nodded and went to my room.  
  
~*~  
  
I got into my pjs and hopped into bed. A sigh of relief escaped me as I rested my head on my pillow. I turned over to look out my window, and saw that it was opened. ~That's strange,~ I thought. ~I didn't leave it open when I left. Did I?~  
  
I sighed again and was about half way up, when something caught my eye. I looked over and saw two dark lavender eyes watching me. I tried to get out of bed, but the something jumped up onto my bed, pushing me back down and covering my mouth to muffle the scream that was going to come out. I gasped when I saw who it was. The vampire. My body started to shake in fear.  
  
"Shh. Be quiet." He gently instructed me. I was frozen with terror, so I didn't say anything.  
  
The vampire moved his hands away from me and sat up, so that he wasn't lending over me anymore. I didn't move, I was just to frighten.  
  
The vampire's eyes narrowed before he asked. "Did you tell anyone else about me?" I shook my head. Should I tell him about Grandpa?  
  
The vampire narrowed his eyes even more. "I know your lying." He said. "Who. Else. Did. You. Tell. Yugi?" He had said each word separately so I knew he was serious.  
  
I gulped. "My grandfather," I said, nervously. The vampire looked over at my door, and I could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Please don't hurt him." I begged, sitting up. The vampire looked back over at me. "I'm not going too." He said. "But don't tell anyone else, O.K.?" I nodded. "Good." He said.  
  
The vampire then got up and closed the window, as a breeze had started to blow in. He then looked back at me. His dark lavender eyes looking into mine. Those eyes demanded respect, but at the same time, they offered some comfort. Maybe it was because I was scared. Not of him, but of people, like those guys that attacked me today. I still couldn't shake the feeling of that dagger against my neck. I shivered, and the vampire saw this.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked me. His eyes hadn't stopped looking into mine, but they had a little bit of worry in them.  
  
"No, I'm o.k." I said. "Just a little spooked about what happened today."  
  
The vampire came and sat down next to me. "Are you scared of me? Or are you more afraid of those guys that attacked you?"  
  
I looked down at the ground, he was right. Other guys my age would be more afraid of him, then normal guys with knifes. Yet another reason for the guys at school to pick on me.  
  
I pulled myself into a ball and started crying. The vampire knew my answer.  
  
"Yami." I heard him say. I looked up at him in question as tears still fell from my eyes. He was looking out the window. "That's my name, Yami." I nodded. I guess that would be a good name for a vampire. After all, the word 'Yami' means dark.  
  
"I'll go now." Yami said as he got up. I nodded again and he walked to the window. He then opened it and jumped out.  
  
I quickly got out of bed and ran over to the window.  
  
Yami was standing on the roof point that was in front of my window. He looked back at me for a moment, smiled and then jumped off the roof. Where he landed gracefully onto the street. He then started walking back to the graveyard, the darkness slowly engulfing him.  
  
I sighed, closed the window and got back into bed. It was midnight, so I quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.k. done with chapter 2. And if anyone would like to review then your more then welcome.  
  
Thanks to: Little Yugi, Wolfchanger, Mad Psyentist/Korogi Nagisa, and AngelsKitten for reviewing. Thank you so much.  
  
And make sure to check this story soon because chapter 3 is going to come out, and that ones going to be fun. ^-^  
  
R+R 


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Yes! ^____^ Thank you all for the great reviews.  
  
Zypher - Thanks for the reviews, both of them.  
  
Keisha - Thanks for the e-mail and don't worry your question will be answered in this chapter, so continue reading.  
  
Little Yugi - Thanks for telling me what a Yaoi is, it really helped me. And to everyone who has read this far;  
  
THIS IS GOING TO BE A YAOI.  
  
Yami: WHAT?! O.O (He can't believe what I just said.)  
  
You heard me Yami. And don't give me that look.  
  
Yami: What look? O.O  
  
THAT LOOK!  
  
Yami: Oh, sorry.  
  
That's o.k. But lets just move on.  
Chapter 3 ~ Friends  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
One day had passed since I met Yugi. But during that time I had been hiding in the dark, away from the sun, thinking.  
  
I was sitting on a coffin, in the mausoleum that I perched on the night before, with my chin in my hands. I could still taste Yugi's blood in my mouth and my fangs had refused to retract. I was just lucky that I got out of Yugi's house when I did. If I hadn't. well it would have been very bad.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Yami." I said, looking out the window. Yugi looked up at me in question as tears still fell from his eyes. "That's my name, Yami." Yugi nodded slowly.  
  
And in that moment, I heard the voice of the vampire echoing in my mind.  
  
"Take him." It hissed. "Take him NOW."  
  
"NO!" I mentally shouted back. I had to get out of here, before I lost control.  
  
"I'll go now." I said, before getting up and leaving the room though the window.  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
I sighed and tipped back, my back resting on the lid of the coffin, looking at the ceiling. What was I going to do? I had tried to forget about Yugi, but. I just couldn't. I couldn't extract the feeling of pure rage that I had felt when those too mortal guys had cause harm and pain to him. And I couldn't forget how Yugi's eyes were filled with pure terror on that night.  
  
Something was just keeping me form forgetting any of it. My concise, I guess, kept telling me to stop running away, that I wasn't going to get anywhere if I just ran. But I was afraid what would happen if I got to close to little Yugi. I may not be able to control myself.  
  
I sighed again and tried to get some sleep, just before the sun went down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Some dark threatening storm clouds had come by, blocking out the silver moon. It would soon rain and I wasn't prepared for that, or with what happened next.  
  
I was sitting on the roof of the mausoleum when it happened. I saw Yugi again.  
  
He had come back? I thought that after what happened last night, I would never see him again. Yugi walked up the street, looked up at me, and motion for me to come down.  
  
I looked quickly around, checking to see if anyone else was around before I jumped down, right in front of him.  
  
I gave him a questioning look before he swallowed and spoke. "I-I just wanted to say thank you, for last night Yami. If you hadn't been there, then I'm pretty sure that those men would of killed me."  
  
~Go on,~ The voice of the vampire hissed in my head. ~Take him, I know you want to.~  
  
I bit my bottom lip, in an effort to keep myself from doing anything bad.  
  
I was not going to take Yugi's innocent, I wouldn't.  
  
Yugi looked up at me smiling slightly, and I relaxed. His warm smile just seem to quiet the voice inside me, which I was thankful for, even if the voice was gone just for a little while.  
  
But suddenly, I heard the sound off some people running towards us from my right.  
  
My head jerked over to see who was making such a loud noise, as it sounded like about three people were coming. Yugi looked up at me and then followed my sharp gaze.  
  
And then I heard a slightly New York accented voice call out. "Yugi! Hey Yug. Is that you?" Two more voices then joined in with the first one.  
  
"Yugi! Are you OK?" they both cried.  
  
My eyes narrowed and I saw that two boys and a girl were running towards us. The boy with the accented voice had blond hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a grass green coat and had a flash light in his hand, the beam of light bobbing around since the guy was running. The boy running behind him was really tall, had a head of pointed brown hair, and was wearing a brown trench coat. And behind them was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked the most tired though, because she stopped for a breath as the other two ran.  
  
The boy with blond hair stopped running when he was about 10 feet from us, the other guy following suit. He then redirected the flash light so it shown on Yugi.  
  
Yugi blinked and asked. "Joey, Tristan, Tea, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see if you were all right." The boy named Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," The Tristan guy said, "Your grandfather wanted us to come find you."  
  
I took a step back, since I had been staring at the beam of light the whole time. I couldn't allow that light to touch me. I wasn't really sure what would happen if the light did touch me, but I backed up just the same.  
  
"Hey! Who's that?" the girl named Tea asked, pointing her finger at me. Joey then placed the beam off light on me.  
  
My eyes widened as the light hit me. I probably looked like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming truck, because, personally, that's what I felt like. And then, the pain attacked me.  
  
It was terrible. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I opened my mouth and this horrible, shrieking came out of me. It was the sound off pain, emitted from a vampire.  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Yugi covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. While Joey just stood there, frozen in place. I think he was shocked to see what was happening to me, he didn't worry about the noise.  
  
My legs felt weak, so I fell to the ground, taking in fast, quick breathes. I had never been caught in direct light before, so the frist thing that went to my mind was that I was going to die. Of coarse, I really couldn't die, but the pain was enough too make me forget that little piece of info. I shut my mouth, as not to attract other vampires.  
  
"YAMI?!!!!" Yugi cried out in fear. He then ran over to me and laid his body on top of mine, trying to block out some off the light.  
  
"JOEY TURN OFF THAT LIGHT." Yugi commanded, as I was fighting back the urge to open my mouth, and let out my painful cry again.  
  
Joey was so shocked about what was going on, that he dropped the flashlight. It made a shattering noise as it hit the ground, the light dimming and then going out.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Tea, taking a step back. "HE'S A VAMPIRE?!!!!" She then covered her mouth, as not to scream.  
  
Joey and Tristan's eyes narrowed, and they looked at me like they were going to strangle me, which they probably wanted to do anyway.  
  
Yugi looked up at them and his arms wrapped themselves around my chest and held on to me tightly. He was making it a little hard form me to breathe, but I was glad he was there. I was weak from the light and in no contusion to try and get away from the two, mad, teenaged, boys.  
  
"Yugi, get away from him." Tristan said, taking a step towards us.  
  
"No." Yugi said, his voice scared but forceful. "He's my friend, you guys."  
  
I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Yugi considered me a..friend? I stared down at the ground, trying to piece this new info together. I had just met Yugi last night, and he considered me as a.friend? I then smiled, if I was his friend, then he was mine.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Yugi and nodding. Yugi smiled, and slowly got off of me.  
  
"Are you O.k. Yami?" Yugi asked me, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"I-I'm o.k." I answered, trying to get up. I got to my hands and knees, but when I tried to get up, I found that my whole body was shaking from the exertion. Yugi reached out his hands and took hold of me, slowly helping me up. I guess I was more tried then I thought.  
  
Joey, Tea, and Tristan watched me, just waiting to spike me if I even made a move. I got a little of my strength back, so I stood up and slowly looked at each one, my eyes sizing them up.  
  
Joey looked away from me. Tristan tried staring back at me, but failed. And Tea took another step backwards.  
  
Yugi looked a little worried about what I was doing, so he sighed. I smiled slightly, showing my fangs to the three mortals in front of me.  
  
Tea whimpered and took another step back. I would of laughed, if I hadn't heard the sound of danger coming.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out how far away the danger was. Yugi looked up at me to figure out what I was doing, but I didn't pay a lot of attention. The danger wasn't very close, but it would be best if Yugi and his friends got out of here.  
  
"We have to go." I declared firmly. Yugi's eyes widened and he started looking around, trying to see why we had to leave.  
  
"What, why?" Joey asked skeptically, as if he didn't believe me.  
  
"Because your in danger." I said, keeping my voice firm. "Go home."  
  
But at those words I felt someone grip my hand tightly. I looked down and saw Yugi's wide eyes looking up into mine.  
  
He didn't say anything, but I could see him shake ever so slightly, but weather it was form the cold chill in the air or the fear that he might die, I didn't know.  
  
I gently squeezed his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, it will be o.k." Yugi smiled at this before I placed my eyes back on Yugi's friends.  
  
Tristan and Joey looked at each other for a moment, and then started walking down the street, towards Yugi's house. I smirked slightly; I guess they still didn't trust me.  
  
Tea took one more, good look at me before running after the two guys. And I slowly walked after her, gently leading Yugi away from the graveyard, his hand firmly in mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Okay. This chapter has clocked in for being 1499 words long. Just for the record.  
  
Also, thanks to:  
  
Zypher, Keisha, and Little Yugi for reviewing. You guys are great.  
  
Oh, and before I forget. I want to know if you guys want to have some romance fluff in the next chapter. If you do, say "Yes." And if you don't, say "No." It's your choice.  
  
Yami: Please say, "Yes." Because if you don't then I swear by Ra that I will hunt you down and send you to the shadow realm.  
  
YAMI! Don't threaten our readers.  
  
Yami: (sighs) Fine.  
  
R+R please ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Love or Fear

A/N O.k. the fourth chapter. I have decided to put the first little bit of romance in this chapter because:  
  
1.) Some of my reviewers want it.  
  
And  
  
2.) Yami has taken this vampire thing to heart and spent the whole night threatening me until I said yes.  
  
Yami: (nods)  
  
And one more thing. I've decided that since Yami has been getting very mad at me for taking so long with the beginning authors notes, I will say my thank yous very quickly and try to answer questions as fast as possible. (Not saying that pharaoh Yami has any control over me. Ha, that will be the day.  
  
Yami: (growls)  
  
Anyway, thanks to: ShadowPhoenix, stupid kid 04 and blah, Keisha, and E for reviewing. (Hugs them)  
  
And lets move on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Love or Fear  
  
*Yugi's View *  
  
I could still sense that something bad was following us. The feeling had started after my friends came. And when Yami said that he heard it too. Well, I freaked out. Because what ever was following us wasn't human.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, hoping not to see what was after us. Yami saw me look and gently tighten his grip on my hand, telling me silently that he wasn't going to let anything hurt me.  
  
I let my gaze liger on the darkness that was behind us for just a minute longer, waiting for something to come running after us.  
  
But after the minute was done and long gone, I decided that whatever was there was probably still at the graveyard, and since we where almost to my street, I should stop worrying about it. And start wondering about something else.  
  
Ever since that night that Yami had snuck into my room and talked to me, I had been bugged by a question. And now was the best time to ask it.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi."  
  
"How did you know where my house was?"  
  
I felt Yami stop and his hand slip out of mine, and for a minute I was afraid that I had upset him. But my fears where quickly destroyed when I felt Yami lay his hand gently on my back.  
  
He then leaned over to me and whispered softly, if somewhat seductively, in my ear.  
  
"Easy, young one. I followed you." It wasn't the words, but they way he said them to me that made a shiver of pleasure go though my body. My body shook slightly, and I know that Yami could feel it too, since his hand was still on my back, feeling every vibration.  
  
He smiled gently at me and then started to lean back up. But before he did, he looked into my eyes and caught me in his gaze.  
  
His eyes pore right into my soul. But the strange thing, was that it didn't make me feel uncomfortable, like it should. In fact, I felt warm and safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me.  
  
Turning, Yami went to start walking again but was stopped by Joey, who had come back to...well, by the way he was looking at Yami, too kill the vampire.  
  
"What did you do to him?" demanded Joey, Tristan and Tea coming back and standing behind him. I guess they saw us stop.  
  
"Nothing." Yami said calmly. But he narrowed his eyes and I could tell that what was going to happen next, was not going to be good.  
  
"Don't lie vamp! I know you did something." Joey growled, putting his fist up in an adept to frighten Yami.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed more and I could tell that he was getting kind of mad. I had to do something, before all of my friends would try and kill each other.  
  
I raced over and got in between them, my one hand resting on Yami and the other resting on Joey. Placing myself as a barrier to stop the fight.  
  
"Knock it off Joey." I said, as I felt Joey trying to get by me. "Don't try to fight with Yami."  
  
"Try?" scoffed Joey. "I won't try Yug'. I will." He then pressed more of his power on me, trying to get to Yami.  
  
Now, since Yami wasn't pushing on the other side I took my hand off him and used it to hold my raging friend.  
  
"No Joey, you don't understand." I said, the fear that Joey would soon be dead flash in my mind. "Yami killed two guys last night. I don't want you to be next."  
  
Joey's eyes widened and he took a step back, releasing the presser he had put on me.  
  
"He what?!" Tea cried in disbelief.  
  
Joey and Tristan looked at each other and nodded, seemly coming up with a plan on how to spike Yami.  
  
"It's not what you think." I said. "Yami killed them..." I trail off and hesitated, but only for a second.  
  
"Because they tried to kill me!" I cried.  
  
Tea, Joey and Tristan gasped, but didn't say anything. So I went on.  
  
I took a step backwards, so that I was standing close to Yami.  
  
"Yes, he saved me guys." I said, my eyes locked onto my friends. "And whether you like it or not. I own him my life."  
  
I looked up at Yami and smiled, which he returned. I then looked back at the three stunned teenagers in front of me.  
  
Tea was the frist to speak. "Well, if he saved you...I don't see why we can't trust him."  
  
I smiled. Tea was always the frist one to forgive someone, besides me anyway.  
  
Tea looked over at Joey and Tristan and nudged them. Tristan made a "umph" noise, but cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I guess." Joey said. "But he better not try anything."  
  
"I swear to you, I won't." Yami said behind me. I sighed in relief. Well at least I didn't have to worry about that anymore.  
  
"We should keep going." Yami said firmly.  
  
Everyone nodded and we all walked a little farther down the road, right to the street sign.  
  
"We'll be seeing you guys later." Joey said. Tristan nodded and they both headed off to the directions of their houses.  
  
"I better go too." Tea said. "I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, and you to Yami." She then walked off and just before she was gone she waved to us and disappeared.  
  
I looked over at Yami and waited for him to go back to the graveyard. So I would be all alone again, something that filled me with sadness and dread.  
  
It always seemed like I was alone. Whether it was in school, (the only attention I got was from the bullies.) or in my home. (Grandpa tried to spend time with me, but he was always so busy with running the store.) I was always alone, and that terrible thing called death had made its way into me.  
  
Telling me that I would be happier if I was dead. That thought made tears appear in the corner off my eyes.  
  
I sighed, well my loneliness couldn't be helped or avoided, so it would be best if Yami just went and left me. I looked at the ground and waited.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
And, just then, it started to rain. The rain was heavy and as it washed over me it made me wet and very cold.  
  
I shivered in the dark, but still, I waited in my sorrow.  
  
But suddenly, I felt something dry laid on my back. I looked up and saw that Yami was covering me with his cape.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you home young one." Yami said. He then picked me up and held me; my arms wrapping themselves around his neck and just letting my tears fall with the rain as he took me down the street.  
  
I was glad to have such a good friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
Joey's flashlight had weakened me, but not destroyed me. I was not just about to burst into flames like some people thought I would. Being hit by light just didn't work like that.  
  
In reality, _any_ light that hit me would just cause me great pain. But Joey's light didn't leave any permanent damage since it was such a weak light. So I was able to pick up my friend and take him home, even though I was still kind of tried.  
  
Yugi was really upset. He was all crunched up in a ball in my grasp, laying his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped slightly around my neck. I could hear him sobbing and he shook slightly with every sob.  
  
I tighten my gentle grip on him. "It's going to be o.k. Yugi." I said. "I won't leave you."  
  
I knew that he had been feeling lonely; by the way he suddenly became so sad when everyone else had left him. And when he waited for me to leave him, I knew that I couldn't.  
  
Other vampires would say that I was caring too much. But they were wrong. They were all wrong. I was just not going to allow Yugi to live in his sadness until he would be consumed by it and eventually die from it.  
I smiled to myself as I continued to carry him until we got to his house, in which I pushed the doorbell. Yugi's Grandfather appeared, and without a word he opened the door and let us in.  
  
"What happen?!" Yugi's Grandfather demanded when we were out of the rain.  
  
I sighed. "A lot." I calmly stated.  
  
The Grandfather gave me a suspicious look and then looked down at Yugi's wet and shaking form. I sighed again, now there was someone else that didn't trust me. Like he should, sometimes I didn't even trust myself.  
  
"Well you two better come and get dry. You're both soaking wet." The older man said.  
  
I nodded and a raindrop slid down one of my bangs and hit the floor. I really hadn't worried about myself, so I really hadn't even noticed the rain had gotten me so wet.  
  
The grandfather nodded, turned around and led me though a door that was in the back of the shop, all the while taking to me.  
  
"So, you're the.." He trailed off, I guess he thought it would insult me if he said vampire.  
  
"Yes," I said. "I am."  
  
"Thank you for saving my grandson." he said.  
  
"It was no trouble." I said, ~No trouble at all.~ I thought to my self.  
  
I had tensed up a little when Yugi's grandfather had given me that suspicious look. My instincts told me to put Yugi down and run for it. But I held my ground. I wasn't going to leave Yugi all alone again. And since I really hadn't seen all of Yugi's house, I let the grandfather led me up a staircase.  
  
When we got to the top, I looked around, getting a feel for the nice house. To my left was a: living room, a dining room, and a kitchen all lined up from the front of the house to the back. There weren't any walls to separate the rooms but that was o.k. because the big space had a welcome feel to it.  
  
And to my right was a dimly lit hallway, which had three doors. One of the doors was open and I could see that it was the bathroom. And the other two were both closed and were directly across from each other.  
  
"Yami." The old man's voice pierced the stillness of the air. It didn't surprise me that he knew my name, because Yugi probably told him after I had left the night before.  
  
"Take Yugi to his room please. I don't want him to get a chill."  
  
I nodded and walked down the hallway.  
When I got to the two doors I looked at one, then the other, trying to decide which one was Yugi's.  
  
Yugi stirred and shifted in my arms, taking his head off of my shoulder and looking up at me.  
  
"You can put me down now Yami." He said. "I'm o.k."  
  
I looked down at him. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Yugi nodded, so I gently placed him on his feet.  
  
I then lifted his head by placing my hand under his chin and getting him to look at me. He looked a little tired, but other then that he was o.k.  
  
"You should get out of those wet clothes." I said.  
  
Yugi blinked and slowly nodded. And when I was sure he could stand and move on his own without falling over, I let him go.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said before going to the door on my right, disappearing into the room, and shutting the door.  
  
I sighed and more off to the bathroom, maybe they had a towel in there that I could use. Not that I didn't mind staying wet, I did it all the time. But I didn't want to leave puddles on the floor.  
  
I got to the bathroom and found a towel hanging on a hook. I grabbed it and was just drying off my hair when I heard someone walk to the bathroom door and stand there, as if they where afraid to talk to me.  
  
I pulled the towel off my head and looked toward the doorway out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Yugi was standing there with his eyes looking at the floor and some folded clothes in his arms. He had changed and now wore a set of light aqua green pjs with light yellow stars on them.  
  
"Yami... I don't think that you'll be able to go home yet...But if you want, you can stay with us." Yugi said quietly. "For the night, I mean." He quickly added.  
  
I looked away from him and was glad that my hair had fallen around my face, so he couldn't see me smile.  
  
"Yes, I will Yugi." I replied, keeping my voice the same as always. Yugi smiled and placed the clothes on the counter besides me, before he ran off, closing the door behind him.  
  
I smiled again, I was starting to like that young one. But then I frowned as something bad echoed in my mind. Being around Yugi was going to make my instincts go crazy.  
  
Back out in the street, when I had whispered gently to Yugi. I felt something. Like a rubber band that was getting tight. And I knew what the band was, my instincts.  
  
How long would I be able to keep myself in control? And- And what if the band snapped? I would lose control completely. I would take Yugi's innocence, and I didn't want too do that.  
  
So, I would just have to keep myself in check, no matter what.  
Looking over at the clothes Yugi had left me, I saw that they were black with silver stripes. And when I held them up I smiled, these things were definitely one of Yugi's "grow into" things, as they look way to big for him. Heck, they were even almost too big for me.  
  
After changing, I looked into the mirror in front of me and was pleased at what I saw. The black of the pjs helped bring out the darkness of my eyes. I'd half to ask Yugi where he shopped.  
  
And before you say anything. Yes, I do have a reflection. I shouldn't, but after so many of my race were found and killed by just not having reflections, we had to adapt.  
  
I rung out my wet clothes in the sink and hung them by the bathtub so that they could drip dry, before I left the bathroom, walked to Yugi's door, and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in." I heard Yugi say though the door.  
  
I entered and saw him lying on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at me with wide eyes, looked down at his book, quickly closed it and hid its title under his arms. This automatically intrigued me.  
  
"What are you reading Yugi?" I asked, leaning up on the doorframe.  
  
"N-nothing." Yugi stammered. I looked at him with my dark eyes and he sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from me. He pulled the book out and held it up so I could read the title.  
  
Painted in golden letters on the front of the black leather book, was the word: Vampires.  
  
My eyes widened, someone had written a book about my race. I wasn't scared, but my interest had reached it peak. "Let me see that." I said as I walked toward the bed.  
  
Yugi handed it to me and I opened the book, flipping though the pages. He winced when my eyes narrowed.  
  
"WHO IN THE NAME OF RA WROTE THIS?!" I screamed out in rage.  
  
I didn't stop to look at the author's name, but just continued to flip though the pages and see how wrong this book was.  
  
As I read this horrible piece of literature, if you could even call it that, I was getting more enraged by the second.  
  
On about page 36 there was a piece of info that said that vampires had HOLLOW fangs! That was an insult! If we did then they would break off every time we tried to feed.  
  
This BOOK made us sound like bloodthirsty killers, which some of us were, but not all of us where like that.  
  
I got too the back of the book and wanted to destroy it. If any other vampires saw this then they would probably go hunt down the author. But Yugi didn't give me a chance to rip the book in half, because he grabbed it from me and threw it under his bed.  
  
"THAT was disturbing." I said, pointing to where the evil thing lay under Yugi's bed.  
  
"I know." Yugi said, looking up at me. "As soon as I started reading I knew that it had to be wrong....But is anything in that book true?" Yugi asked, somewhat frightened. Some of that stuff in that book was very frightening.  
  
"No." I said firmly. "It's all wrong." But I knew that I had lied.  
  
There was one piece of information in that book that was true. That vampires had great lust to take the innocence and virginity of mortals. Especially from kids like Yugi.  
  
Yugi continued to lie on his stomach for another minute, looking at his bedspread. A curious, but worried, look in his soft violet eyes. Then he whispered something that even I almost didn't hear.  
  
"Then what is."  
  
I sighed and sat down on the floor so I could look up into his eyes. I couldn't tell him about my instincts and what they wanted me to do. But I knew that I was going to fight with all I possessed, and the least thing I could do for him was to erase his worries.  
  
"Yugi," I said softly, moving my hand up and gently pushing some of Yugi's bangs out of his angelic eyes. "Whatever you think. Whatever you believe. Don't worry, because I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Yugi looked at me, tears threatening to fall. He whimpered before I rose slightly so I could sit on the bed.  
  
Yugi pulled himself up and nestled into my chest and lap, letting his tears fall for the second time that night as I held him, resting my head on top of his.  
  
The Light, being held by the Dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Next chapter will be a struggle between Yami's mind and his vampire instincts. So you don't want to miss it.  
  
And if anyone has read this far then please, please, please review. I know that reviewing can sometimes be annoying, but if you don't then I will just give up and there won't be any big romance scene.  
  
Yami: Noooooooooooo.  
  
So please review, for Yami's sake. And one more thing, I'm afraid that my little story keeps getting lost in the over 300 pages of the Yu-Gi-Oh section of Fanfiction.net. So if could you please tell other people about my story I would be very thankful.  
  
And since my story keeps getting lost, just go to this site:  
  
?storyid=1256335  
  
It's just an easier way to get to this story. Instead of surfing around fanfiction.net, I mean. Thank you so very much. ^_^  
  
R+R 


	5. Chapter 5 Giving Up

Okay, now for the much awaited, Chapter 5.  
  
Yami: Finally.  
  
And to help me out, please welcome our special guest.  
  
Yami: We have "guests" now? Great.  
  
Oh Yaaaaaaami. (whispers something in his ear.)  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Yep  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Anyway, say hello, Sharp.  
  
Sharp: (comes walking in) Hi.  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Sharp: What's wrong with him?  
  
Oh, nothing. I just told him that there is going to be romance in this chapter.  
  
Sharp: But you said that in chapter 4 and there wasn't any.  
  
Well there will be in this chapter.  
  
Sharp: O.k. But what type of romance is this?  
  
Well...let me just tell it this way. Yami + instincts + Yugi + Bed = What?.  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Sharp: Ohhhhh. I'll see you later then. (starts walking off)  
  
Oh no you don't. (grabs onto him and pulls him back.) You're not going anywhere.  
  
Sharp: But I don't like that kind of stuff.  
  
Well...tough. I'd like to thank : AngelsKitten, Princess Strawberry, blah, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, darkdragon, little maiden, Keisha, Zypher, Burning-Yami-Rain, jampom78, and Gothic Angel Sierra for reviewing and emailing me.  
  
Sharp: (sighs)  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Ok lets get started.  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Giving Up  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
Lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating the darkness and making the raindrops look like small amounts of liquid light.  
  
I sat on the windowsill of Yugi's room, watching the rain fall against the house and slip down the windowpane. Yugi was sound asleep in his bed, having drifted off about an hour ago.  
  
I sighed, looking at my reflection on the glass, streaked by rain. And I knew that it was time, to fight.  
  
~Yami. ~ My instincts hissed at me in the back of my mind.  
  
~What do you want?~ I asked angrily.  
  
~You know.~ they answered. Oh yes, I knew what they wanted. The wanted me to take Yugi. But not in blood, no. They wanted me to hurt him, take his innocence. But not to feed, not just yet anyway.  
  
~Quit fighting me Yami. I know that you want too. I can feel it, deep down in your heart. You want to be with him, don't you?~  
  
I shook my head, but in couldn't deny that I wanted to be with Yugi. Both times that I was close to him, something bubbled up inside me, something other than my instincts. This new feeling was strong, and I made me feel really good.  
  
~Just go.~ My instincts said. ~Do it now.~  
  
I shook my head again and covered my ears with my hands. I felt like I should pitch myself off and onto the floor, but I didn't, because I knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"I will fight you." I growled. "I won't let you win."  
  
My instincts then seemed to take pity on me. ~Oh, but Yami. Don't you want to love Yugi?" Oh no, they just hit a nerve.  
  
"Y-Yes." I stammered out, I didn't want to admit it. I mean, I wanted to be with Yugi, badly. But if I should lose control...  
  
~Then just go.~  
  
And suddenly, I kind of lost it. My instincts and my love for Yugi seemed to bond together against me. So, I lost.  
  
~Alright.~ I smiled. ~But I'm doing this for him, not you. I won't hurt him.~  
  
My instincts seemed a little put out about what I had just said, but they were happy. I had let them win, for now.  
  
I got off the sill and walked over and onto the end of the bed. Yugi was still asleep, but he had rolled onto his back. He was in prefect position.  
  
I edged up and leaned over Yugi so that my body was parallel to his.  
  
"Yugi." I whispered gently into his ear. The young one stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Sleep clouded his vision, but he could still tell it was me.  
  
"Hi, Yami." Yugi breathed, smiling lightly. "What time is it?"  
  
"Shhh." I said, reaching up to stroke Yugi's hair. "I'll tell you later. O.k."  
  
My fingers gently flowed thought the tri-colored strands of Yugi's hair. It was surprisingly soft and cool to the touch. So I enjoyed it as I wrapped a tendril of the young one's hair around my index finger, taking extra care not to pull or cause any pain to young Yugi.  
  
After I was finished I gently release Yugi's hair, before looking down and catching him in my gaze. The young one stared back at me with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open, as if he didn't know what to say or how to act in this situation.  
  
"Y-Yami.I-I." I smiled at his failing attempts to speak. Yugi was a virgin, and a sweetly naïve one at that. So he wasn't used to being played with. Yugi saw me smile and blinked, fear coming into his soft eyes. He was getting worried about what he read in the evil book that still lay under his bed. I knew that that must be it.  
  
I had to erase Yugi's fear before I went on, or he would never let me get close enough to him. So, I reached up and gently pushed some of the golden bangs out of Yugi's violet eyes.  
  
"Yugi," I said, using them same voice I had used out on the street. "I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. Remember?" I then leaned down, very slowly. I didn't want to go to fast, for the fear of scaring him.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly and then he froze, seeing how close I was to him. My lips almost brushed against his sweet ones. "Just wanted you to know." I said, my breath fanning his lips. "I always keep my promises."  
  
I heard Yugi gasp and when he didn't breath out I knew that he was holding his breath. I watched him for a moment, him just laying underneath me, eyes wide, breath caught in his chest, not willing to just let go.  
  
So I had to make the frist move huh? Prefect. I gently brushed my lips against his, letting his shock fire up and then slowly die, while his held breath slowly left him.  
  
After everything he held inside disappeared, every fiber in his body relaxed, and he lay softly on the bed. I gently pried Yugi's mouth open, which deepen the kiss we shared. He tasted cool, sweet, and pure, just what I had thought he'd be.  
  
A small moan came up though Yugi's throat, and I knew that he was enjoying the feeling I was giving him. Anyone would. But then again, I was touching him like this for him and his pleasure, not for someone else. I had never done this to anyone else, and I would never do it again, except to Yugi that is. And besides, if Yugi was enjoying this now, he would melt when I continued to the next step. He had no idea what was coming.  
  
I slowly trailed my hands down the front of Yugi's shirt, feeling the fabric and undoing the buttons that kept me from touching the heart of this beautiful angel.  
  
I undid about three buttons, which gave me enough space to reach out and gently touch Yugi's skin. It felt like I had just touched silk. Yugi's skin was warm, smooth, and soft, and I felt like Yugi was the most prefect creature that ever walked on this earth.  
  
I could feel a soft heartbeat thrumming in Yugi's chest, something that I didn't have. But I wish that I did.  
  
But suddenly, Yugi breathed in quickly though his nose, and I knew something was wrong. I pulled my hands away from him, slightly upset that I had to leave the gentle heart, but I was more concern about Yugi and what had upset him.  
  
Yugi quickly broke our kiss and wrapped his fingers around and closed the opening in his shirt. What? What had happened? He looked up at me, his eyes filled with a fear more powerful then I had ever seen in him. He mutely shook his head back and forth, trying to tell me what was going on without saying anything to me.  
  
"Please Yami, don't. Not yet." He pleaded to me, his eyes fixed on mine. What was he talking about? I mean, I know that he's a virgin but why- Wait a minute! I should have known. How could I've been such an idiot! I shouldn't have gone so fast. Yugi only met me yesterday night, I should have waited before I touched him.  
  
I jumped off of the bed backwards and landed on the floor. "I am very sorry, Yugi." I said sadly. I then turned around, kicked the floor with my foot, and muttered to myself about how I was such an idiot.  
  
I sat back on the windowsill, keeping my eyes away from Yugi. I didn't want to see how much I had hurt him.  
  
But behind me I could feel Yugi staring at me, and I knew I had to say something.  
  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Yugi. I will stop, if you want me too." At this I turned my head and looked at Yugi. He no longer had any fear in his eyes but was just watching me, trying to figure something out.  
  
Then I heard his tiny voice come out though the darkness. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
I blinked. "What?" I asked. Was Yugi apologizing? Why? I was the one who almost really hurt him. I was the one being stupid. So why was he saying that he was sorry?  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi said again. "I'm sorry that I stopped you from taking me."  
  
I gasped and had to shake my head to see if what I had just heard was true. It was. It was true. "Oh, Yugi." I said, sadly shaking my head while watching him with concerned eyes. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault."  
  
"No, it's not." Yugi said, climbing out of his bed and walking over to me. "It's not your fault. I read in that book, about how vampires were attracted to virgins."  
  
I opened my mouth to argue, but Yugi cut me off. "Don't deny it. I can tell that you're fighting with yourself. And it's all because of me."  
  
I watched Yugi with sad eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him and let him know that it really wasn't his fault. But I was afraid that if I did, I would take him, breaking the comforting words I had just said to him.  
  
Yugi looked at the floor and started murmuring something under his breath. I didn't catch what he was saying until about the third time he said it. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's mine."  
  
And at that moment, I knew that I had to do something, no matter what the risk.  
  
I hopped down from the sill and picked the still murmuring Yugi up, getting him to lay on his back in my arms. I then carried him over to his bed and gently laid him down.  
  
His eyes were open only a little bit, but by the way he was acting, he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. There was one thing I could do to get him to sleep. But it was something that called upon my vampire instincts, and I didn't really want to do it. If I lost control... I would bite and kill Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's mine." Yugi murmured again. I looked deep into his eyes and knew that I didn't have any choice. Yugi's eyes were dull and he badly needed rest. So I'd have to do it, whether I wanted to or not.  
  
I sighed and placed two fingers over Yugi's soft lips to quite him. "Shhhh." I said. I then looked right at him, to tell him that I was getting serious. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. It was time. I had to do it now.  
  
I lean down and started whispering in Yugi's ear. "A ca da hey. Sleep little one." This was an old chant that all vampires know. It is usually used right before the vampire bites some one. I felt my fangs coming out and it would just hurt my concentration if I worried about them. So I just let them come out and continued. "A sha ta cay.." I couldn't say the last part. It would scare Yugi. And if your wondering why, then let me tell you. "Sleep so I can kill you." Not a very good thing to say, is it?  
  
I heard a soft sigh and when I looked over, Yugi was asleep. I guess the part of my words and shear exhaustion had tried him out. I gently ran my hand though his hair before going back and sitting on the windowsill again. Watching the still falling rain.  
  
~*~  
  
*Yugi's View*  
  
Yami thought that I was asleep, but I wasn't. I had only pretended to fall asleep so he wouldn't worry about me. I didn't like it when people worried about me. I felt like I didn't deserved to be worried about.  
  
Since Yami had return to the sill I lay on my back, eyes closed but not very tried. I had too much to think about right now, to even think of sleeping.  
  
A million questions lay unanswered in my mind, all to hard to answer on my own. But some of them I had to answer, because they were too personal to tell anyone else.  
  
So I started on the frist one. The terrible feeling that had started to haunt me, it was my fault for what just happened five minutes ago. I had pushed Yami away because I was scared. I wasn't afraid of him, but because I didn't know what he might have done to me.  
  
I remember what it had said it that Vampire book.  
  
/ Chapter 8 - Lust  
  
Vampires have great need for blood, but an even greater need for the innocence and virginity of humans. Many Vampires will target one person that is innocence and is pure of mind, heart, and soul, usually virgins, before going after them to fulfill their need for lust.  
  
Professor Pay, Vampire specialist \  
  
I had shaken with fear after I had read that part. But I had pushed it aside, thinking that out of all the people in the world, no way he'd pick me. But I was dead wrong.  
  
When I felt his cool, gentle hand touch my skin very softly, it felt really good. But I knew that I was in danger of being.. of being....oh- I can't say it. I could never, and will never say it. Really, I can't even think it. It's too scary. But, I knew that I was in danger.  
  
That's why I had pushed him away. But after I did, I felt really bad. I had stopped him from doing what he should have done. I know that he said that it wasn't true, but I didn't believe him, because of how he seemed to be fighting with himself when he was around me.  
  
And it kind of scares me, but...I kind of, wanted him to take me. But I had pushed him away, and he'd probably never forgive me.  
  
But the worst part about it was that he blamed himself, and I knew that it wasn't his fault. And that just made the pain worse, because I knew it was my fault.  
  
I turned over, facing away from Yami, and buried my head into my pillow. The only thing that I could hope for would be that things would work out soon, and that when I woke up tomorrow, Yami would still be here.  
  
"Yugi," I heard Yami say. I guess he knew that I wasn't really asleep. I turned over and saw him sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I don't blame you. It is not your fault for what happen." He said, watching me with his dark lavender eyes.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No. It isn't your fault." He said, he then laid back, so that he fell onto his back, at the bottom of my bed, his arms behind his head, signaling that he didn't want to talk about this anymore.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow, Yugi?" he asked me, the subject of our talk changing. I guess when he said it wasn't my fault, he really, really meant it.  
  
I groaned. "Tomorrow I have to go to school."  
  
"Oh." was Yami's reply. "Then I think you should go to sleep young one."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over you." Yami said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." I said, turning over. I dug my head into my pillow so Yami couldn't see me smile. Somehow, I think our relationship had just gotten stronger. I then drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Yami: Oh, thank you. (grabs on to and hugs me.)  
  
YAMI! What are you doing?  
  
Yami: Saying thank you.  
  
For what?  
  
Yami: Well, I thought that you would make me hurt Yugi. But I was wrong. So thank you.  
  
Oh.  
  
Sharp: (sighs) Now can I leave?  
  
Yes.  
  
Sharp: (runs off like death is after him.)  
  
Hm. I guess he didn't like it.  
  
Yami: Yeah. To bad.  
  
Yeah. So, how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me because I want to know if I should keep writing.  
  
Yami: You better.  
  
Hey! Quit threatening me Yami.  
  
Yami: Sorry.  
  
O.k. See you guys in the next chapter. Bye. ^_^  
  
R + R = Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6 Truth

Hello all, I'm back. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in about two months! However, I will make it up to you guys, just please don't kill me.  
  
Yami: Finally. I've been practically keeping her up all night and she still didn't write anything.  
  
Well sorry Yami but I had a lot of school stuff to do.  
  
Yami: Fine. But can we please start the story?  
  
Not just yet. I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p asked me if they could be a guest and I have decided to honor their request.  
  
Yami : ^_^U You've been taking lessons from Ryou again, haven't you?  
  
Yes, my dear Yami. I have had the honor of doing just that.  
  
Yami : (sighs)  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : (Walks in) Hi.  
  
Welcome.  
  
Yami : (groans)  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : What's wrong with him now?  
  
Yami : What do you mean, what's wrong with me? I'm the vampire remember?  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : Huh?  
  
Oh just please ignore him. Anyway, do you want to say the disclaimer? I haven't done it in a while.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : O.k. MoonlightDewz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing that she has is a duel monsters deck.  
  
Yami: You have a deck?  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
Yami: Want to duel?  
  
Yes, I think that would be good.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : Uh..guys? Should I start the chapter?  
  
Yes please. I play the Mystical Elf.  
  
Yami: I play the Dark magician.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : Oh no. (groans) This..is going to take awhile. So let's just start the chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Truth  
  
*Yugi's View*  
  
It was morning when I woke up and sunlight was streaming through the windows. Wait a minute! Morning? Sunlight? Oh no, Yami!  
  
I shot up into a sitting position in my bed so fast I think I almost fell off my bed and onto the floor.  
  
My head swam a little from sitting up so fast, so I had to wait a minute to get my bearings. However, when I looked around my room, everything seemed the same as it had last night, except that Yami wasn't there.  
  
I sighed in relief that Yami hadn't been caught in the light. But then a great sorrow took a hold of me. Yami must have gone back to his home. He had left me, after he promised that he wouldn't.  
  
I felt tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced them down. I was not going to cry, not this time. So what if he was gone, I could make it without him.  
  
I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, were Grandpa was cleaning up.  
  
"So Yugi, did you sleep well?" He asked me while drying a plate.  
  
"Mm-Hm" I answered, reaching for a glass. I really didn't feel like talking about what had happened last night.  
  
I got a glass of juice and sat down at the table, in which Grandpa sat down across from me. "Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked. "You seem kind of distracted this morning."  
  
I looked up at him. I could always tell Grandpa anything. But, should I tell him about last night, about Yami?  
  
I shook my head. "No Grandpa, everything's fine. I'm o.k." I had never actually lied too him before. But what happened between Yami and me was way to personal.  
  
Grandpa nodded and then said. "I'm going to be going away for a couple of days Yugi. Do you think that you'll be alright here by yourself?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure grandpa. I'll be o.k." Yeah, I would be fine now that the dark, evil, mysterious beautiful Yami was gone, and if I never left the house ever again.  
  
"Good. I'm going to be taking the train at noon, so you won't see me when you get home. Alright?"  
  
"Alright." I said, nodding, before getting up and going off to my room to get my school uniform on.  
  
~*~  
  
I pulled out my favorite shirt from my dresser and put it on. The shirt was made out of a soft dark blue leather, and had some snap buttons running up the middle of it.  
  
(A/N Yes, you know the one. He wears it in almost every episode.)  
  
Some people would say that I was trying to make a fashion statement, or something like that. But in reality I wore this shirt because it acted somewhat like a bullet proof vest, keeping me somewhat safe when I would get hurt by bullies.  
  
I also had on a pair of dark blue pants because for the boy's school uniform you have to wear blue pants and a blue coat. That reminds me, I had better grab my coat before I leave the house today, for it's suppose to snow.  
  
I went over to my closet, grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door opened. I was only going to reach in and get my coat, but what met me was not only my coat.  
  
"Close the door!" Yami hissed.  
  
Yami was sitting on my closet floor, holding his arms up to shield himself, and trying to move backwards to get out of the light.  
  
I slammed the door closed, my eyes wide open. What was he doing in there?! I thought he had left!  
  
I slipped down to the floor, placed my hands on the door and pressed my ear up to it so I could hear what was going on inside. The sound of heavy breathing met my ears.  
  
"Yami, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Yes, I'm okay Yugi," Yami answered. His breathing was quieting and going back to normal. "And no, you didn't hurt me, just caught me off guard. "  
  
I sighed in relief and when a few moments passed I asked. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi."  
  
"Your not mad at me, are you?"  
  
I heard Yami sigh lightly and the door opened slightly, making me back up. I went and was looking through the crack Yami had made, when Yami's hand emerged and signaled for me to come in. He then quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
I was hesitant to go in, but it would be a little hard to talk through the door. So I got on my hands and knees, crawled in, and sat down before the door closed and I was plunged into total darkness. My closet seemed to have gotten darker then the last time I was in here.  
  
Everything was deathly silent. I couldn't heard anything from outside. I couldn't even here Yami, and he was right in front of me. Wasn't he?  
  
I didn't know were he was. That is, until I felt his hand on my chest, in which he put a little pressure and pushed me so that my back touched the wall.  
  
"No Yugi," He purred to me. "I'm not mad at you." I could feel his breath on my lips, and I knew he was really close. A tremor went through me, and I think that pleased Yami.  
  
That's when I suddenly figure something out. Last night, Yami had gone pretty far with me, and grandpa had been in the room across from mine. How far would Yami go if he knew that Grandpa would be gone for a couple of days?  
  
I didn't have very long to think about it because I felt Yami's lips gently touch mine and his tongue slip down my throat. I melted at his touch and purred into his mouth. Yami was going to go far with me, very far.  
  
But was I ready? No, of coarse not. I don't think I'd ever be ready. But, then again, maybe I was.  
  
But even if I was, would I let Yami get that close? There was only one way to find out.  
  
He gently broke the kiss he had on me. I could see him a little, now that he was so close, and then he began to pull away. He then looked right at me, right into my very soul and asked me six little words.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
I opened my mouth and was surprised at the answer that came out. "No." I replied softly.  
  
At my answer, Yami smiled and I felt him gently caress my neck and collarbone before kissing me again. But this time he didn't push his tongue into me, he waited. He was going to let me slip my tongue into his mouth, let me taste him.  
  
I wasn't sure about how you were suppose to kiss someone. In fact, I had never been kissed until last night when Yami did it. So I just had to wing it.  
  
I pushed my tongue up into his mouth. He tasted cool, and dark. But there was something else too, there was a metallic taste in him, in his very soul, and I knew what it was. Blood.  
  
~*~  
  
I was at school now, in history actually, and the teacher was droning on about who knows what. Not that I was really paying a lot of attention.  
  
Right at that moment I was thinking about Yami. The taste of blood in him was scary, but that was the only bad thing about him, except that he was a vampire that is. But even that could be as much as a good thing as it was bad. It all depended on how you looked at it.  
  
And, I suppose, my friends looked at it as a bad thing because suddenly I saw a small folded up note on my desk.  
  
I opened it up and read it. It said -  
  
Yugi,  
  
Meet us in the hall after history. We need to talk.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea  
  
~ Oh no. ~ I thought. They probably wanted to talk about Yami. What was I going to tell them?  
  
"Yeah, guys. The vampire stayed over at my house last night and he kissed me, twice." Great, Joey and Tristan would ready want to try to kill Yami after that. I was going to die, or at least Yami might be staked.  
  
I whimpered at that thought.  
  
~*~  
  
After history class, I was thinking about just acting like I never got the note. But I really knew that I couldn't do that. Joey, Tristan and Tea might not like Yami, but they were still my friends and I just couldn't run off on them.  
  
So I went to my locker, which was still in the hall, opened it, and that's when my friends came up to me.  
  
"Hey Yug" Joey greeted me.  
  
"Hi guys." I answered quickly before sticking my head back into my locker, praying that my friends wouldn't see how nervous I was getting.  
  
Tea took a step toward me. "Um Yugi listen we...uh.." I think she was trying to ask me nicely if Yami followed me home. But she didn't get to, because Tristan cut in.  
  
"We want to know what's going on with you and..Yami." he said.  
  
My fingers tightened around my locker door and frame. I couldn't lie to them. Really, I couldn't. I mean, even when I kind of lied to my Grandpa, I wasn't really lying, because I had been okay. So it wasn't really a lie.  
  
I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and placed my hands at my side. "You really want to know what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." All three of my friends chorused. "Please Yugi," Tea added. "We want to know if you're okay."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at them. "Yami stayed at my house last night." I said plainly, before looking back into the metal box that was my locker.  
  
"He what?" Joey asked, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Did he do anything else?" Tristan asked. I nodded.  
  
"Well..Come on Yug, you can tell us?" Joey said. I swallowed and couldn't stop the tears from coming down. I knew that if I told them, they would go kill Yami.  
  
Tea saw me, gasped, and covered her mouth as I looked up at her with my tear filled eyes.  
  
"What?" Joey and Tristan asked Tea. "What is it?" Tea then whispered something in Joey's ear with wide eyes. He jumped back like he had been hit by lightening. Tea told Tristan too and they all stared at me.  
  
"He hurt you, didn't he Yugi?" Joey said, his eyes locked on me. "He ra-" But I cut him off.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, fear, sadness, and anger evident in my voice. "He didn't. So don't even think that he did." I cried even louder, slamming my locker door closed. I don't think there had ever been that much noise in Domino High School, ever.  
  
"Easy, calm down Yugi." Tristan said. "We believe you. We just couldn't be sure."  
  
"Well, he didn't." I said, out of breath from crying and then screaming. I then noticed that everyone in the whole school was staring at me.  
  
People were peering out of classroom doors, while other people just stood froze in the hallway like they had been frozen to the floor. Some of the more popular boys and girls tried to look like they didn't care, but they would stare at me when I wasn't looking anyway, and the teachers were ether worried, or mad at me for disturbing their classes.  
  
I had never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life.  
  
I looked up at my friends; tears steaming down my face, before turning around and running. I ran down the hall and out through the school door. I would never be able to show my face in that school again. Although, lucky for me, history was my last class, so I wasn't cutting school, but it wouldn't matter anyway.  
  
I decided not go home right away, because my Grandpa would be gone, and I didn't want Yami to fret about what happened to me. It was three o'clock so I decide just to walk around town for awhile. What a mistake that was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Oh, I'm evil aren't I. I gave you people a nasty cliffhanger.  
  
Yami: (glares) Now why in the name of Ra did you do that for?  
  
Because, my dear Yami. I think this chapter got long enough and I didn't want my readers to get even more mad at me for not updating.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : Oh okay. Anyway, who won the duel, I wasn't paying a lot of attention.  
  
I did. I beat the King of Games!  
  
Yami: Only because I let you win.  
  
Yeah, right. (rolls eyes)  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : Okay, so I'll be going now.  
  
Okay, bye.  
  
Yami: Bye  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p : (Walks off)  
  
Yami: (sighs)  
  
What's wrong Yami?  
  
Yami: Nothing, It's just that.. When will we stop having guests?  
  
Oh, well don't worry Yami. Were not going to have anymore guests. But your going to wish there was.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Because I'm going to have to tie you down to the bed so you don't try to kill me.  
  
Yami: WHAT!?  
  
(giggles) Thank you all for your great reviews and I will see you next time. Bye  
  
Read and Rate please. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7 Injury and Revenge

Okay. Now it's time for Chapter 7.  
  
Yami: (is tied to a bed) MoonlightDewz, let me up.  
  
Nope, sorry I can't do that.  
  
Yami: Why not?  
  
Because if I let you up then you're going to kill me for what I'm going to do to sweet little Yugi.  
  
Yami:(glares and starts to thrash around) IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I'LL-  
  
You'll what? If you didn't notice, you're the one tied down.  
  
Yami: (growls)  
  
Now don't that, or you will regret it.  
  
Yami: (grumbles but is quiet)  
  
That's good. Now on with Chapter 7.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Injury and Revenge  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
I sat in the pitch blackness of Yugi's closet and growled to myself. If any other vampires found out about this, I would in no way be able to live it down.  
  
But, really, what did it matter? So what if the others thought it was humorous. They probably wouldn't live by the time the next full moon came around anyway, I would see to that. I smiled to myself at the thought.  
  
I then shook my head and straitened out the shirt I had found in Yugi's closet. The shirt was just like the one Yugi had been wearing this morning, only a darker blue. I had retrieved my jeans from the bathroom, so I was ready for the night.  
  
I sighed and opened the door a little. The orange and red glow of the setting sun showed that it would be a good night to hunt, and to feed.  
  
Wait! Where was Yugi? Even if he did have school, it shouldn't take him until 6 o'clock to get home. Where was he?! I had to find him!  
  
If any other vampires found him then they wouldn't even this twice about slaughtering him.  
  
I stood up and lashed out so the door opened the rest of the way. Since the sun was setting, the light didn't hurt me. However, that did not matter now, for I had to find Yugi.  
  
I ran over to the window, opened it, and shot out on to the roof point. I balanced on one foot, since that was all the point could stand, and looked around, trying to pick up anything from Yugi.  
  
Suddenly, a scream pierced through the night air.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Someone was screaming, crying out in pain! I jerked my head in the direction the sound was coming from and jumped off the roof point. I landed gently on the pavement and dashed toward the sound.  
  
Vampires, like myself, are very agile so we can run as fast as we need too, and I really needed too because by what I could tell, the screaming was very far away, so I would have to hurry if I was going to make it.  
  
I picked up my pace, the cold wind streaking past me as I ran like a bullet from a gun. I had to get there. I had too. Yugi's life may hang in the balance.  
  
*Yugi's View*  
  
"No, please stop." I cried as the boy named Keno held me by the collar off my shirt, my feet dangling helplessly three feet off the ground.  
  
Keno was a big guy that had black hair and piercing green eyes. He was feared in school by everyone and had eventually been expelled for almost killing a 5th grade student at the elementary school.  
  
He had come up from behind me while I was walking through town, so I hadn't seen him, and he had grabbed onto me and caught me.  
  
I knew that I would probably be killed by this guy, for no one knew I was here, and it would be easy for him to get away with my death.  
  
I had my eyes closed so I didn't see Keno smirk before he slammed me into the cement wall that was behind me.  
  
Pain shot up my back and spine and that's when I screamed. I couldn't take this anymore, there was just so much pain.  
  
I coughed and choked while I cried as Keno pulled me off the wall. I could feel the wind go by me as he went to slam me into the wall again.  
  
This was it, after I hit the wall I'd be dead. I'd never get to see my grandpa again, never see my friends, or.. see Yami again.  
  
But the pain I should have felt, never came. I felt someone's hand on my back, catching me, and keeping me from hitting the wall.  
  
I opened my eyes. Yami was next to me, his hand on my back, but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Keno with so much hate that I was surprised that Keno didn't die right on the spot.  
  
Yami's fangs were completely out and they stuck out of his mouth, and when I looked at his eyes, I had to keep myself from gasping. They weren't dark lavender anymore, but a deadly crimson, the color of blood.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." Yami growled, anger and hate seeping from his words. I had never seen him so mad before.  
  
Keno just stood there, a disbelieving look on his face, but his hand did release my shirt, so I fell and dropped down into Yami's arms.  
  
I didn't say anything as Yami placed me gently on the ground, leaning me up against the wall in a sitting position, but I just watched as Keno took a step backwards and at that Yami's head shot up.  
  
His eyes were on fire as Keno took another step back.  
  
"Oh no," Yami hissed, shaking his head but keeping his eyes locked on Keno. "You don't think your going to get away that easily do you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Keno pleaded, taking another step back.  
  
"No, you won't get a second chance." Yami then shot towards the guy. Keno began to run, but Yami was right behind him and knocked him down. The bully fell, Yami jumped back, and Keno, trying to scramble away in a crab walk, stared up at Yami with frightened eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have hurt my friend," Yami said, pointing his index finger at the guy. "But since you did, the punishment is death." Yami smiled. "You shouldn't tangle with a vampire."  
  
Yami then picked Keno up by the collar and dug his fangs deep into the guy's neck.  
  
Keno didn't scream, I don't think that he could even if he wanted too. But I covered my ears and closed my eyes to block out all the killing. I didn't like this, I didn't like it at all.  
  
I tried to pull myself into a ball, make myself as small as possible, but when I did a shot of pain went up through my backbone, so I abandoned that idea.  
  
I stayed there with my eyes squeezed shut and my hands blocking out any sounds for about 5 minutes. All the while worrying that the next thing I would feel would be Yami biting into my neck. What if he couldn't control himself? What if he just couldn't stop killing? What would happen to my friends if he couldn't? And what would happen to me?  
  
I whimpered as I felt someone grab my wrists and begin to pull my hands away. At that I shuttered and squeezed my eyes even tighter.  
  
"Yugi?" A gentle male voice softly called out to me. "Yugi, open your eyes."  
  
I knew that the voice belonged to Yami, but I didn't open my eyes, for I was afraid of what I might see. I didn't want to see Yami for what he really was, and that was a blood thirsting vampire.  
  
I pictured Yami, dripping with blood not his own, his eyes holding wild flames and his fangs glinting with blood in the moon and streetlights.  
  
I whimpered, shuttered, and groaned pathetically, wishing that whatever Yami was going to do he would ether not do it or just get it over with.  
  
My hands were slowly lowered to the ground and Yami let go of my wrists, and for a moment I thought he might have gone away, but when I felt my school jacket being slowly slipped off my body, I knew that he were still there.  
  
Yami's gentle hands ran up my arms and along my shoulders, but when he got to my neck, he stopped.  
  
I was tempted to open my eyes and see why he had stopped, but I was still too afraid, so I stayed the way I was.  
  
And that's when I felt the collar I was wearing, tighten slightly before coming undone and being removed, letting the cool air touch my skin.  
  
I gulped, but kept my eyes closed.  
  
"Yugi, don't be afraid." Yami's voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I could feel his cool breath as he moved his head down to my neck, I gasped and froze. I know I should have done something, anything, but I was just too terrified. So I just stayed, froze like that, to scared to move even an inch.  
  
But as sharp and painful as Yami's fangs might have been, that was how sweet and gentle his kisses were. He was kissing my neck, and I was falling into a relaxed, surreal state as he was doing it.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Yami leaning into me, kissing my neck. My jacket and collar lay discarded on the ground by my side.  
  
"Yami?" I whispered, my voice hardly audible.  
  
Yami leaned up and looked into my eyes. His eyes were back to there dark lavender color and were soft as he watched me.  
  
"P-Please.." I stuttered, and Yami sighed and started backing up and away from me, his eyes on the ground. But I stopped him as I grabbed and caught a hold of his shirt.  
  
"No." I cried, although not very loudly. "P-Please don't stop Yami. Don't stop loving me." My eyes were starting to fill with tears now, because no matter how much any one denied it, I was falling in love with Yami, and I felt that I would died if he wouldn't touch me.  
  
Yami looked up at me, my hand still tight around the front of his shirt, smiled and slowly came back to me, kissing my neck again.  
  
I groaned and my back arced, making my chest rub up against Yami's. But when I did another shot of pain went up my backbone, and a small cry of pain escaped me. Yami picked his head up at the sound, stopping him from kissing my neck.  
  
"Yugi please don't move." He said, "Your back has been hurt enough for tonight."  
  
He then placed his hand on my chest and gentle pushed me down so that my back was straitened. I could feel the tears that threaten to fall. It just hurt so much.  
  
Yami got up, grabbed my stuff, and he gently and slowly picked me up, so I was lying on my back in his arms. "I think I should take you home, sweet one." He said.  
  
I startled and looked up at him wide, questioning eyes. Had he just called me sweet one, or did I just imagine it? I shook my head; it was probably just my imagination running away with itself.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Yami's waist and buried my head into his chest, listening to his breathing.  
  
Yami then took me back down the street, back to my home, leaving Keno facedown on the pavement. He was dead.  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
I could feel Yugi's gentle embrace as he kept him arms wrapped around my waist, and I could hear his quiet breathing as I took him back to his home.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop killing until the guy that hurt Yugi was dead. I had gone into a blinding fury and I wouldn't stop until the jerk had breathed his last.  
  
I didn't feel bad about the killing, in fact I savored it. It had been awhile since I had really killed anyone by biting them, and not feeding. But I had too do it, and it wasn't like that guy didn't deserved it anyway. I had no regrets.  
  
But when I saw Yugi, trying to block me out, I knew that I shouldn't have gone that far.  
  
I pushed my tongue up against the roof my mouth, trying to get the taste of that guy out of my mouth. His blood tasted like ash, because he probably smoked.  
  
I hadn't fed off of him, just killed him. He had deserved to die, not to be fed off of. No self-respecting vampire would feed off of a guy that tasted like that! Yuck!  
  
I looked down at Yugi and smiled. Well, the killing, or how the guy tasted didn't really matter, not now. All that matter that Yugi was safe.  
  
Step.Step..Step..  
  
Someone was coming down the road, towards us. I looked up and saw a tall woman walking towards us. I thought she might just be walking by, but when she said my name I knew other wise.  
  
I looked up at her, her black hair was pressed straight, she had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. But what caught my eye was that she had two sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"Hello Ishizu." I said, but I kept walking, I didn't want her to notice Yugi. However, she followed me, and she did notice.  
  
"So, you get a early midnight snack?" Ishizu asked me, eyeing Yugi. At her words I felt Yugi's grip tighten and I could feel him shaking slightly.  
  
I didn't say anything but I glared at her. If she lay one finger or fang on him I wouldn't care if she was a vampire, I would kill her anyway. My grip on Yugi tightened.  
  
She got the hint.  
  
"Alright, if you don't want to share that's fine. He looks to small to feed both of us anyway." She then looked straight ahead, just like I was.  
  
"What did you want?" I asked, wanting to get rid of her.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that Marik and Bakura have been wondering where you were. I got so tried of them asking me I decide to come find you."  
  
"Oh. Well tell them that I'll meet them tomorrow, tonight I have something else to do." I said, looking down at Yugi, who was shaking like a leaf, showing Ishizu that he was still alive.  
  
"Ohhh" Ishizu said as gave me a knowing look. "Fine. Goodbye Yami." She then started walking off. However, she had one more thing to say to me.  
  
"Yami, last night when I followed you from the graveyard, you really should put up more of a fight. It's no fun to chase you if you don't care." She then left.  
  
"She's gone." I whispered. Yugi looked up at me for a second before placing his head back into my chest.  
  
Don't worry Yugi. I won't let anyone hurt you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
OH NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, YAMI'S MAD!!!!!  
  
Yami: (is thrashing around, trying to break his bonds again) I'm going to kill you MoonlightDewz, I swear that I will KILL YOU.  
  
B-But I did make up for it, didn't I?  
  
Yami: NO YOU DIDN'T!!!  
  
O.O Run away. (takes off)  
  
Yami: (Gets free and starts running after me) GET BACK HERE!!!!!!.  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review. AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
R & R 


	8. Chapter 8 Healing and Truth

Okay. It's time for chapter 8 but before I begin I would like to thank Adrienne-Lillian/plushies a.k.a. Shizu Plushies Jaganshi Riddle for catching Yami and tying him back down. (See Review)  
  
Yami: (retied to the bed, mutters something)  
  
What did you say pharaoh?  
  
Yami: I said, 'I thought about what Adrienne-Lillian/plushies said in her review' and I've decided that she's right.  
  
Oh. About what?  
  
Yami: She was right about that I would have to write the end of the story if I killed you and I don't have time to write. I should duel, not write stories.  
  
Hm. I guess your right.  
  
Yami: So could you let me up now?  
  
Not until you say it.  
  
Yami: O.O NO! NO WAY!!!  
  
Say it.  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Say it.  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Say it or I won't untie you.  
  
Yami: (sighs) Alright. MoonlightDewz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. How's that?  
  
Very good. (Unties him slowly, making sure that he won't chase me)  
  
Yami: (sits down but mutters something along the lines of "Must not kill.")  
  
O_O Oooookay, lets get the chapter started before he changes his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Healing and Truth  
  
*Yugi's View*  
  
I gripped tightly to Yami's shirt as he took me down the street. The darkness of the night seemed to press in on me, just as it seemed to be doing to the moon. The moon was just a silver crescent in the dark sky, it's silvery glow being devoured and blocked by the darkness of the night.  
  
It was getting colder too, so it might snow soon, that's the weather channel said anyway.  
  
I sighed and dug my head into Yami's chest. His breathing was smooth and calm, and relaxed me. I was glad that he was here, for if he hadn't come when Keno attacked me. I would have been killed, my back broken from being slammed into the wall.  
  
I shut my eyes against the onslaught of tears that threaten to fall, both for my pain...and for Keno.  
  
I felt awful for what happened to Keno. I mean, I know that he would have killed me if Yami hadn't come, but I just couldn't forget how Keno had begged and sworn that he'd never hurt me again, and Yami had killed him anyway.  
  
I wondered what the guy's family, if he had one, would say when they found out, and what about the police? Would they somehow track Yami down and throw him in jail? Or what would happen when my friends or Grandpa found out?! Would they try and hurt Yami?!?!  
  
A shuttering gasp came from me as my eyes shot opened at the realization that my friends could very well murder Yami if they wanted to. They had already seen how much the light from the flashlight hurt him.  
  
I pressed up closer to Yami. Yami looked down at me, his grip gently tightening, and then he saw my wide eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked gently, slowing his walk so as not to trip on anything. "What's wrong?"  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, shook my head back and forth, and said quietly. "N- Nothing."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched me. I could tell that he wanted to say something to me, but at the last second decided against it. He then sighed and went back to his normal walking pace.  
  
I was glad that he wasn't going to question me. I was in too much pain too worry about answering.  
  
~*~  
  
When we got home it was about 7 o'clock, and everything in the house was dark. However, the darkness didn't keep Yami from finding his way through my house. He took me up the stairs and into the living room, where he gently sat down and rested me in his lap. We were sitting on the small couch that was parallel with the TV, and his one hand was placed on the back of my neck so that I didn't lean back to far and fall backwards.  
  
I looked up at Yami and smiled, just barely though. My spine felt like it had been cracked right down the middle. Yami watched me and as he did, I noticed that his eyes held, sadness, pity, and regret, all rolled into one.  
  
I felt bad for making him look at me like that, for if I had just come home after school then I wouldn't have run into Keno and damaged my back.  
  
I looked away from Yami. If I watched his eyes anymore, I would start crying. We both kept quiet for a little while, me because I didn't know what to say to Yami, and him for....well I don't know, probably because he liked the dark and quiet.  
  
However, he spoke first.  
  
"Yugi." His voice broke the silence like a rock breaking a glass window. I looked over at him and saw that he had his head bowed, eyes closed. He then sighed, opened his eyes, and looked at me.  
  
"Yugi, lean on my arm." He then stretched his right arm out so that if I sat up then it would be placed by stomach and would make a good place for me to lean on.  
  
I looked at his arm and then looked at him with a look that clearly said, Why?  
  
"Don't you trust me?" He asked. I blinked, what type of answer was that? I looked back at his arm and got this bad feeling that whatever Yami was going to do, it was going to hurt, a lot.  
  
Nevertheless, the answer that I gave Yami was simple and quiet, but it was an answer.  
  
"Yes Yami, I trust you." I then started to lean up and Yami's hand, the one that was resting on the back of my neck, helped me up. I leaned forward and rested the bottom of my chest and the top of my stomach on Yami's outstretched arm.  
  
"Now just relax." Yami said, as I felt his fingers slipping up the back of my shirt.  
  
My body stiffened and I gasped when I felt Yami's finger's touch my skin.  
  
His touch was soft but cool, like a wisp of cold air, and it made the hair on the back of my neck rise up. I hadn't notice how cool his touch was before, because we had been outside, and it had been cold then.  
  
I shook slightly from Yami's touch, but tried to keep myself still. I needed to ask him something and wanted his full attention.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hm?" He said, not looking at me.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to check your backbone young one. I want to see how hurt you are."  
  
"Oh." I answered.  
  
I heard Yami sigh again, as his fingers found my backbone and pushed lightly on the bottom vertebrae. When I didn't make any noise he moved onto the next one, and the next one after that, until he hit a soft spot.  
  
I yelped.  
  
"Ow. Don't touch there!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, and I heard a soft snort come for him, but he continued moving up my backbone anyway.  
  
He hit a few more soft spots, although I didn't make as much noise as when he hit the first one. When he was finished, he ran two of his fingers down my backbone, which felt really nice.  
  
I sighed, closed my eyes in relaxation, and smiled slightly as Yami started talking.  
  
"Well, nothing's been broken," He said calmly, although he did run his fingers down my backbone a couple more times, just to make sure.  
  
"And although you might be stiff later, it would be better if you stayed home tomorrow."  
  
"But I can't stay home." I said, turning my head to look at him. "I have school."  
  
Yami looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Well, I think we can work out that little inconvenience." He said, before his right arm pushed me up, making me sit up.  
  
Yami moved me off his lap and placed me so I was laying flat on my back on the couch. He then got up and moved off towards the kitchen.  
  
I sat up slightly, propping myself up with my elbows so I could see where Yami had walked off too. He had moved off, picked up the phone, and was flipping through my families phone book.  
  
"Yugi, the phone number for your school is 555-2655, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, "But Yami, I need to go to school. I can't be absent just because my back's a little stiff."  
  
Yami didn't look at me. He just started pushing in my school's phone number on the number pad.  
  
"Yami." I shot out. I didn't like how he was ignoring me.  
  
However, instead of answering me, he just looked at me and put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.  
  
I pouted slightly, but was silent.  
  
Yami smiled a little and then went back to the phone.  
  
I could hear the school phone starting to ring though the line. So I just sat and watched Yami.  
  
Then someone picked up, and Yami started talking.  
  
"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of Yugi Motou." Yami said.  
  
Even though I wasn't very close to the phone, I could still hear the lady answer on the other end. She always did talk really loud, especially at school.  
  
"Oh yes," she said in a cheerful voice. "Such a nice little boy."  
  
I bristled at that word. I was not little!  
  
Yami looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes, he is...sweet, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," the lady answered, "Now, what do you need dear."  
  
"I wanted to tell you that he's not going to be coming in tomorrow, he's hurt his back."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad." The lady said. "Well I hope he gets better."  
  
"Don't worry," Yami said, "I'll take good care of him."  
  
"Make sure you do. Oh, and before I forget to ask, has he said anything to you about what happened today?"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Yami asked, his eyes slightly narrowing.  
  
I sank down into the couch, but kept my head up to watch Yami. Oh no, I'm in trouble now.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to be nosey or anything," the lady said, "but he seemed quite upset about something when he ran out the front doors of school today."  
  
I tried to sink down farther.  
  
"I see," Yami answered. "Well then I'll just have to coax him into telling me then."  
  
"Alright, Goodbye."  
  
"Yes, thank you.... Goodbye." Yami said, and he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yugi." His eyes were locked onto me, his voice was slow, deep and, demanding. The only other time he had actually talked to me like that was when he had followed me to my house, snuck into my room through the opened window, and pinned me down, asking me if I had told anyone else about him.  
  
I gulped and closed my eyes.  
  
I knew that I had to tell him what happened at school today. However, I was so afraid. What would happen if I told him and he got mad at my friends? He might go after them! Also, what would my friends do? Joey and Tristan would fight back against Yami of coarse, and Tea might call the police or something! Oh man, I was in so much trouble.  
  
So that's why... I was not going to tell Yami what happened at school today. I didn't care what he did to me.  
  
"Yugi. You're not going to tell me, are you?" Yami asked.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter and shook my head.  
  
However, Yami had other ideas, and other ways to get me to talk.  
  
"Yugi?" he purred gently into my ear.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that his nose was mere inches from touching mine, and his body was completely parallel with mine as his legs had spilt and he leaned over me. However, that's not the only thing that I noticed. I could feel his cool breath as he breathed on my lips, I squeaked.  
  
He was close, so very close, and I hadn't even heard him cross the room.  
  
His dark eyes gazed into mine, his intent of getting his information almost all to clear.  
  
My eyes widened slightly as I gulped again and slid backwards along the couch, getting out from underneath Yami, until my back hit the armrest.  
  
Nevertheless, Yami wasn't going to let me get away that easily, I could see it his darkened eyes. I blinked, and his hand wrapped softly around my throat, before gently pinning me so that I was trapped.  
  
My breathe quicken when he reached out and ran a strand of my bangs through his fingers, gently twisting it around his index finger, before placing his hand by my side.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered soothingly to me as he got close to me again, "Hush Yugi. This won't take long."  
  
He moved the hand that was resting around my throat down to my other side. I had no idea what he was going to do. His eyes held no emotion that I could see and before I could even react, I felt his hand starting to slip up my shirt.  
  
I blinked. He had moved to quick for me to even to catch his movements.  
  
Only my eyes moved as I looked down to see what he was doing. Yami was still watching me, his cool fingers wandering up my skin and making me tremble.  
  
My body grew stiff as his fingers gently roamed up my skin. His touch was so light that it...-  
  
Oh my God!  
  
My body started to shake uncontrollably and when he smiled at me, I screamed.  
  
He was TICKLING ME!!!  
  
I wiggled around, trying to get free. However Yami wrapped his other arm around my waist, keeping me from escaping.  
  
"No! Yami! Stop!" I giggled out between laughter.  
  
"Tell me and I will young one."  
  
Tears started to slipped out of my eyes. I couldn't take this. I had to tell him. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and before I had time to stop myself, I blurted my secret out.  
  
"Today at school I met up with Joey, Tristan and Tea in the hallway." I explained, as Yami stopped tickling me and listened intently. I took deep breath to calm myself.  
  
"They started asking questions about you and I knew that they'd try to hurt you if I gave them the answers." I said. I tried watching Yami to see his reaction, but his face was blank. So I swallowed before continuing.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt so I didn't say anything. However, when I didn't my friends jumped to conclusions and thought that you had..."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, fearing Yami's reaction.  
  
"Raped me!" I cried.  
  
I gasped and my hands flung up to cover my mouth, as my eyes snapped open and became as big as dinner plates. I can't believe that I had just said that word!  
  
I looked at Yami to see his reaction. He had risen up, to hover over me, and was staring into my eyes, this plank look on his face. Then, as I watched, the dark lavender of his narrowing eyes started to fade and was being replaced my bloodily crimson, while his fangs slowly came down to show themselves.  
  
A deep growl slipped up his throat, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body up against his to keep him from moving, for I knew that if he left my house he would go after my friends.  
  
"No!" I cried as more tears fell and I dug my head into the hollow of his neck. "Yami please don't! If you what to punish someone then it's only fair that you punish me!" I screamed out before I knew what I was saying. I felt Yami's chest move slightly, although I wasn't sure why.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said, his voice calm but firm. "Let go of me."  
  
I quivered but slowly released him, making my body slip down onto the couch into a laying position. Yami pushed himself up with his hands so that he could look down at me. If he wanted to go hunt down my friends, then I would not be able to contain him. No matter how hard I tried. However, he had taken my words into thought.  
  
He blinked as the dark lavender started to return to his eyes, and his hand came up as his index finger curled under my chin and made me look straight up into his eyes.  
  
"If you want me to punish you Yugi, then I will." He purred as he leaned over me.  
  
Yami had been like this before, I was sure of it. The way he was talking to me, his eyes being slightly darker then usual, and the way his was acting. Oh yes, he had been just like this when he had first stayed at my house and had awoken me in the night to steal my first gentle kiss. Only, when he had started to go to far and I begged for him to stop, it seemed that he snapped out of some kind of trance, and he had apologized right afterwards for frightening me. There was something wrong with him, like he was losing control of himself, and I was afraid of what would happen if he didn't stop himself.  
  
His lips gently brushed against mine, while his hands ran smoothly down my neck.  
  
However, about five seconds later I heard the sound of a button unsnapping, shortly followed by a second one, before the air from outside flooded into my shirt and touch my skin.  
  
I knew why Yami was doing this. My hands clenched into fists as I tried to breathe evening through my nose. He was doing this because this was my punishment.  
  
He knew I wasn't ready for this.  
  
I closed my eyes and just decided, that if Yami wanted to take me, then I would let him. There was nothing I could do about it anyway.  
  
*Yami's View*  
  
~Go! Don't stop. Take him. TAKE HIM NOW!!!~ My instincts screamed at me.  
  
I had almost lost complete control of myself, so when I unsnapped Yugi's shirt, I couldn't stop from wanting him.  
  
I pried Yugi's lips apart and slipped my tongue into his opened mouth. Yugi moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
His warm skin slid against mine, and my breathing quickened as I tried to quell the voice inside me, for it was driving me crazy.  
  
~No. I-I don't want to hurt him!~  
  
~Yes you do.~ My instincts argued with me. ~You want to break him, I can feel it.~  
  
My mouth moved down to Yugi's neck, my fangs came down, and I have to fight not to bite him. I kept snapping my mouth closed as I kissed his skin.  
  
~N-no. I-I will not!~ I protested.  
  
~Yes you will. You can't ignore me Yami.~ My instincts demanded.  
  
~SHUT UP!~ I yelled inwardly. ~JUST GO AWAY!~  
  
I pulled my hands away from Yugi and dug my fingers into the couch, on ether sides of Yugi's body, to keep me from tearing my hair out. I felt the fabric stretch and pull in my grasp, and I was sure it was going to rip.  
  
~Now you know I can't.~ My instincts mocked.  
  
I picked up my head and pushed myself up, I was still leaning over Yugi though. His arms had released me a couple of minutes ago. My body began to shake and tremble. I couldn't win! I couldn't beat my instincts! I had failed before, and now I was to do it again.  
  
~Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,~ My instincts choused sweetly.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and tried to ignore them.  
  
~ Now you know you can't win. Just give up and take sweet, innocent, naïve, pure, beautiful, little Yugi. You'll feel better after you have, trust me. ~  
  
My shaking increased, and I couldn't help but start begging inside myself.  
  
~ No. Please, please someone help me! ~  
  
~Why do you even try Yami, ~ My instincts said, ~ No one care hear you, and no one can help you. ~  
  
However, my instincts were wrong.  
  
"Yami?" I heard Yugi say, worry filling his voice. "Yami, what's wrong with you?"  
  
I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. Yugi's eyes were wide with worry and I froze as he wrapped his fingers into my shirt and pulled himself into a sitting position so he was eye level with me.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Yugi said, his innocent amethyst eyes searching mine. "But I want you to know that you're not alone. I'm here to help you fight... whatever is hurting you."  
  
He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, making it impossible for me to get away, and started to nuzzle the side of my neck with his soft lips.  
  
My eyes popped wide open and I gulped. His neck was so close, and my senses were going crazy. I bit my lip and tried to keep from pushing him away.  
  
Yugi had no idea how much danger he had put himself in.  
  
"W-Why?" I asked.  
  
Yugi rested his head on my shoulder and answered me. "Because you're my friend, and I care about you Yami,"  
  
~ WHAT!!!! ~ My instincts yelled, shocked be on belief.  
  
~ No, ~ they said, ~ No, this can't BE!!! ~  
  
~ Well it is, ~ I answered as I smiled, ~ You were wrong, for that someone... is Yugi.~  
  
My instincts snorted. ~ You know that I never will be truly gone, Yami. I will return, sooner then you think. ~  
  
Then, they went silent.  
  
They were finally silent.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, staring up at me. "Are you alright?"  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Yes Yugi, I'm alright." I said, my eyes softening, "Thank you."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly and let his arms wrap themselves around my neck. I then leaned down and kissed him. Slow, gentle, and very, very, softly, I was in complete control.  
  
Thank you Yugi. If you hadn't done what you did, then we would both be dead. You from my fangs, and I from a broken heart.  
  
I broke away slowly when Yugi started to take in a slow breathe of air through his mouth, and when I was far enough away, Yugi yawned cutely.  
  
I smiled again and scooped him up into my arms.  
  
"I think it's time to put you to bed, sweet one." I said softly, as I stood up, and started taking Yugi down to his room.  
  
Yugi blinked tiredly and smiled at me, before sighing lightly and drifting off in my arms.  
  
Such a sweet and precious little thing Yugi is.  
  
I made it into his room, placed him tenderly on the bed, and made sure he was covered with his bed sheets, before sitting down on the windowsill.  
  
I looked out the window into the darken sky for a minute. The wind had picked up slightly, and the moon disappeared behind a cloud. Tomorrow would be the dark, new moon.  
  
I pulled my eyes away from the window and looked over at Yugi again.  
  
A sinful smile slowly spread itself across my face, as my eyes grew dark.  
  
Sweet, innocent, naïve, pure, beautiful, little Yugi, you are brave and wise beyond your years, and I can't wait to take you to my bed.  
  
The only sounds that could be heard, was the soft wind outside, and the low dark laughter that was rising in my throat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
That's it for chapter 8. I am so sorry that I didn't get this stinking thing out earlier, but I just didn't had any time.  
  
Yami: Yeah, right.  
  
*I narrow my eyes at him.* Well it was your fault Yami.  
  
Yami: Why was it my fault?  
  
If you hadn't spent the whole time chasing me around, then I could have writen this chapter. But NOOOOOO. You said – 'Get back here so I can kill you!' and 'Even if you do get away, you'll never write another story has long as I'm alive.' Didn't you?  
  
Yami: Umm... No, of coarse not. I would never get in the way of what the fans want. ^_^U  
  
*sighs*  
  
Oh, and to the readers: I know that this chapter isn't very fluffy, but don't worry. The next one will be fluff filled. So make sure to check back soon.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Yep.  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
R & R please ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9 Sunlight Fluff and Q & A

I'm just standing here, minding my own business when suddenly –

Yami: Runs by. He looks really scared

YamiJadedkatrina: Runs by too. She has this evil smile on her face and she's carrying a flamethrower. Yami! Get back here!

Yami: Passing me in the other direction now No! Leave me alone! Someone, anyone, HELP!

YamiJadedkatrina: Passes me again. Oh come on Yami. I won't hurt you… much.

Yami: Oh, well that makes me feel **so** much better. Runs behind me. Please, don't let her get me.

YamiJadedkatrina: Stops and looks at us. Hey! Quit using the authoress as a shield Yami. I don't want to toast her to.

Toast ME! Alright that's it! Jadedkatrina could you please come in here?

Jadedkatrina: Walks in What is it? Sees YamiJadedkatrina and the flamethrower and her eyes narrow What did I tell you? You can only hurt Yami when he doesn't behave. Now, give me that weapon!

YamiJadedkatrina: Glares, but hands over the flamethrower.

Now that that's taken care of, we can move on.

Yami: Wraps his arms around my waist and glares at YamiJadedkatrina.

YamiJadedkatrina: Smiles evilly at him

Jadedkatrina: Sighs

Also, before we begin you may of notice how I haven't been updating in a very timely fashion. I didn't want to say that any of my stories are on a stand still, but for the moment they are. However, I have decided that, even though this chapter is not complete, I am going to post it anyway. I will first the chapter eventually, but for the moment just skip past the parts that say missing scene and please leave comments on the things I have written, thank you.

MoonlightDewz

Okay, on with the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Sunlight Fluff and Q & A

Yugi's View

I should have felt the sunlight come into my room and warm the air. I should have felt the sunlight shine into my eyes. In addition, I should have woken up around 7:30 am because of all of this.

However, I didn't.

It was about 9:00 am when I opened my eyes. There was sunlight in the room, but it was dimmed, blocked. I looked over at my window to see what was wrong, and saw that the curtains had been drawn closed.

I blinked and sat up.

Why did Yami close the curtains? He was in the closet, wasn't he?

I looked at the closet. The door was wide open, no Yami in there.

Where was he?

I slipped out of bed, and felt how stiff my back had become. My back hurt only a little bit, and I could move around with no problems, but I wouldn't be running any marathons today. I sighed and started walking quietly down the hallway.

As I walked, I noticed that all the curtains were closed. All of them shutting out the bright light, leaving soft pale glows in all the rooms.

I got down to the end of the hallway and saw him.

Yami was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper.

At 9:00 in the morning.

In the dimmed sunlight.

During the day!

I felt shell-shocked. The light had almost killed Yami the last time he was faced with it, or at least caused him great pain. What if the light made Yami burst into flames! I would never see him again! I would never be able to tell him how much I cared for him. I would be alone.

I started to shake and a scream threatened to slip from my throat from my distress and shock. You could almost say that I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but I didn't scream. My words seemed to have been frozen in my throat.

Yami was looking up at me from over the paper. His eyes were narrowed slightly and locked on me, a frown his face as he watched me.

I closed my mouth since my vocal chords didn't seem to work and stood there shaking, my backbone and back muscles protesting weakly against my movement. Fear for Yami was written on my face as my eyes wandered to the window, thoughts of Yami screaming in pain in the flashlight that Joey had had flashing in my mind.

"Yugi," Yami's deep voice drifted over. He was still watching me. "I'm not about to burst into flames so there's no need to worry. However, I think it would be easier for me to explain why if you just come sit down by me."

I looked at Yami's eyes again. They were darker then before, and more narrow. I had a bad feeling about this.

With caution I moved over towards the table, (I was still shaking by the way) all the while watching Yami as he watched me, wincing slightly from the pain in my back as I walked.

Yami had said that he had been all right last night, and I had guessed that what ever had been hurting him was gone, but now I wasn't so sure. It seemed that something was off about Yami, and an old saying came back to me: Things may not be as they appear.

Guess what. I was right.

When I was only about a foot away, somewhere between the table and the small couch in the living room, Yami stood up and quickly reached out, before gently grabbing my arm. He pulled me over to him and I gasped when my body touched his.

I went to pull away, but he wrapped his other arm around my waist, and slipped his hand up the back of my shirt.

No! I mentally screamed as I started to wiggle around, my back screaming in protest as pain shot through me. I should never have listened to him. In the state I was in, my back laced with pained, I was too weak to be able to stop Yami if he took me.

Fill me with sin and darkness. Taint and drowned me. Rip and tear my wings, set them alight.

Steal my soul.

Was that what Yami wanted to do to me? If I let him in, would he slip his darkness into me? Just like the moon? Pressed in on my light before I choked and breathed my last breathe.

I knew that I had decided beforehand just to let Yami take me if he wanted, since he would get me eventually, but I was afraid.

I was deathly, unbelievably afraid.

I continued to shake as these thoughts took hold of me and I tried to pull away from Yami.

No, I didn't want to be taken. Not like that! Not drowning in cold, numb from the pain. No, no, no!

Holding onto me tight enough that I couldn't get away as I moved about, but gently enough not to hurt me, Yami spoke.

"Yugi," he said as I continued to try and move away, "Yugi calm down."

However, I didn't listen to him. My body started panicking as Yami frowned and then suddenly shifted his position, causing his hand to moved farther up my back, his cool, slender fingers touching my skin.

My hands gripped Yami's shoulders as the pain in my back grew sharp and that's when I felt Yami shift again and something that was soft, white, fluffy and was in Yami's hand, lobbed me on the head.

I completely stopped moving, frozen with the uncertainty of what Yami had just use to hit me with.

"Yugi you shouldn't move so much right now." Yami chided me as he held me gently and I looked up at him. "I was just trying to do a quick check of your back and you almost hurt yourself again."

I stared at him. In Yami's hand was a large, white, downy, pillow that he had grabbed off the couch.

I almost felt like kicking myself.

Yami shifting around had been just him reaching around me, trying to grab the pillow because it was the only way to stop me from hurting my back more since I was so worked up. If he hadn't done what he did then I would have been in a lot of pain.

Then, as I continued to stare at Yami, I realized that he had really hit me with a pillow.

A vampire had hit me on the head with a pillow.

If I wasn't so stunned and embarrassed over how I had over reacted then I would of cried out of sure joy.

Yami's hand slid carefully away from my back and the pillow was tossed back to the couch, before he cupped my face gently and his eyes were soft.

"Are you alright now?" Yami asked kindly, smiling softly as I finally relaxed against a threat that would never come.

I felt silly.

Yami would never hurt me.

He would never pass the weak personal barriers I had, even if he could break them with ease.

Moreover, he would never take me if I didn't want him to.

I didn't have to be afraid anymore, and as I smiled and rested against his hands, letting my eyes slip shut, I knew by his smile that he understood.

"Now," Yami started again, causing me to open my eyes, "Will you allow me to inspect your back, young one? Or am I going to have to hold you down?"

I smiled sheepishly and as Yami moved his hands to my shoulders and then down to my arms to hold my hands, I slowly nodded.

Sitting down in his chair, his back and spine pressing completely against the backrest, Yami easily pulled me towards him and I sat on his lap, face to face with this dark creature, this delicious vampire.

Yami released my hands and I brought them to his chest, my fingers digging into his shirt. I placed my head on his shoulder and relaxed as I breathed.

Hands slipping under the back of my shirt again, Yami started to softly rub and caress my back, his slim fingers cool and gentle, numbing some of my pain.

As he worked, checking my back and taking away the pain, I decided to ask him a question.

"Yami?" I asked, hoping not to distract him too much.

"Hmm?" Yami asked back, the vibration of the hum that was coming from him sending a thrum through my fingers.

"What were you doing before?" I asked, curious, "With the paper, I mean."

"I was reading about the weather, young one." He said, his fingers never pausing in their task, "It's going to snow later on today."

I blinked.

Reading about the weather in the paper. A vampire was reading about the weather. Well, I guess it wasn't that strange, considering that Yami had just hit me with a pillow. However, I never thought vampires would care to know about the weather. I thought that vampires had heighten senses, so they would know whether it was going to rain or snow on there own, why would they care what humans thought about snow coming?

I sighed, closed my eyes and then just as quickly opened them.

Wait a minute!

"Yami?" I asked again, sitting up slightly, "How did you get the paper?"

Yami looked at me out of the corner of his dark lavender eyes and gave me a very simple answer.

"I picked it up from the doorstep when it came, Yugi." He said, turning his attention back to running his fingers smoothly up my spine, "Why do you ask?"

I didn't answer. My eyes were wide open in shock.

The game shop doesn't get our newspaper until about 8:35 in the morning, and the sun would be up during that time. So, Yami…

Oh My God!

"Yami!" I cried out in fear and shock at my discovery, my eyes widening some more as I leaned up to look at him.

Yami blinked at my worried face, seemly not understanding why I had suddenly screamed his name.

"What is it?" he asked, his hands freezing as I stared at him, voice taking on a slight worried tone, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

I tried to order my thoughts into something that I could say without getting my tongue tied.

"Yami," I said slowly, "What were you doing outside during the day, aren't you going to get hurt by the light?"

Yami smiled and relaxed before he shook his head at me, glad that I wasn't in some kind of pain I guessed.

"The light may cause me pain young one," he said, looking at me, "However, it can not destroy me. Here, I'll show you. Turn on that light please." Yami gestured towards the table lamp that sat on the kitchen counter, the only thing that was separating the dining room from the kitchen.

I slid slowly off Yami's lap and moved over to turn the lamp on, before worriedly looked back at Yami. What if the light hurt him a lot more then he thought it would?

My question was evident in my pause, and Yami saw it.

"Trust me Yugi." He said.

I nodded, reached under the lampshade, and turned the lamp on. A soft circular glow was cast and I looked back at Yami. He looked anxious, but not afraid.

I watched as he slowly stood and walked up next to me and, attentively, placed his hand under the circle of light, his features bathed in soft lamplight. Yami's eyes were slightly narrowed, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. However, as before, looks can be deceiving.

"Yami?" I asked, worried. "Does it hurt?"

Yami withdrew his hand and looked at me.

"It is annoying," he said as he curled and uncurled his hand, like he was trying to get feeling back into it, "But it doesn't hurt. Only the sun and any lights that shine directly on my whole body hurt."

"Oh." I said quietly, picking up on Yami's light comment. "Any light?"

"Except lunar light and black lights." Yami answered, "They won't do anything to me."

I looked down, my eyes clouding over with my thought. So light would only hurt Yami, not kill him, but how much could he take? Yami's voice broke through my thoughts.

"You needn't worry Yugi," he said as I looked up. "I was born at sunset, so I know my own limits. Although I was surprised when your Joey friend used that flashlight on me."

I stayed silent. I didn't even know if I still had friends. I had screamed at them so loudly, I might have shattered our friendship. However, I picked up on a word Yami had said, and my worry was replaced by curiosity.

"Born?" I asked, blinking, "Vampires are born?"

Yami nodded.

"We also court, before mating for offspring, most of the time. However, our courting is a little different then yours."

My mind flashed back to what that woman on the street had said.

Flashback

"Yami, last night when I followed you from the graveyard, you really should put up more of a fight. It's no fun to chase you if you don't care." Ishizu then left.

End

Then I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking, "Yami, what does this- courting, concise of?"

"The courting of vampires is very complex Yugi, but the first action is the older one chasing the younger."

I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. Was that what that Ishizu woman was doing? The first step of courtship!

I-I couldn't stand, my body denied it, so I fell back and plopped into the seat behind me. I was completely oblivious to the small pain that shot up my backbone when I sat down. My face was a mask of shock and disbelief.

Yami, shocked about my fall, got on his knees in front of me to look up into my eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and shock.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?" he asked, gently although slightly panicked. He reached up to cup my face in his hands, and the second that he touched me I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. Yami was in love with another! My Yami! I knew that he wasn't really mine, but I couldn't help it. I more than just cared for him. I loved him!

I felt awful, and my tears kept getting my lap wet. Not that I really cared at the moment.

Yami's eyes soften and he tenderly wiped away my tears.

"Shh," he hushed, "Don't cry young one, it will be alright."

"No," I sobbed, "It won't be alright. You're being courted by another, so you don't love me."

I tried breathing deeply, but I just broke down again, crying harder then before. I felt Yami wrap his arms around me and bring me down to him, before laying me flat on the floor. My back touched the surface as I continued to cry.

Moreover, to my surprise, I felt Yami's cool, soft lips come in contact with my neck. My tears stopped and I arched my head up without even thinking, exposing more of my throat.

Yami smiled against me and kissed my neck some more. He was so good.

I whimpered slightly as something smooth and angular, started at the base and slipped up my throat.

My eyes snapped opened. I knew what that was, Yami's fangs! I gasped and went to move away, but Yami stopped me.

"Relax sweet one," He told me. "There is no reason for you to be afraid."

I froze for a second as Yami came up and kissed me, his lips meeting mine. However, I placed my hands on his collarbone and pushed him away, just enough for me to speak and look into his eyes.

"What about Ishizu?" I asked shyly, afraid of the answer.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What about her?" he asked, serious.

"Well," I gulped, "Aren't you two um… courting?"

Yami stared at me. His eyes were completely blank and unreadable.

Then, suddenly, a smile curved onto Yami's features before deep happy laughter bubbled past his lips. He dug his head into my shoulder to muffle himself as he kept laughing.

His body vibrated pleasantly against me as he laughed into my shoulder, and I realized that I never had heard Yami truly laugh before. It was nice.

After Yami calmed himself, he pulled his head back up and smiled at me.

"Yugi, is that why you were so upset? You thought that I liked Ishizu?" he asked, his eyes dark and gentle.

I nodded, softly biting my bottom lip.

"Ishizu is 400 years older than I am."

I blinked.

"Why was she chasing you then?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"She's just worried about me." Yami said, sighing, "Ishizu is trying to get me ready for courting. She says that since I'm one of the old vampires, I really shouldn't still be alone." He shook his head, "Although she really should be more worried about her brother."

Yami's eyes hardened when he spoke that last sentence and as he looked away from me, he fell silent for a moment, that hard, narrowed eyed look on his face.

"Why?" I asked, "Doesn't he have someone?"

Realizing I had said something, Yami blinked suddenly and then his eyes became soft as he looked back at me.

"I'll tell you later young one." He said, holding my hands and helping me sit up, "However, how about I get you something to eat." Yami picked me up and sat me back into my chair, before he moved off into the kitchen.

Wait a minute!

"Yami, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched him pull out pots and pans out of the drawers.

"Cooking."

Cooking? Did Yami even know what cooking was?

"Just because I feed on blood does not mean I can't cook Yugi," Yami said, flashing me a fanged smile. "You just go get changed."

I looked down at myself and noticed that Yami was right. I had slept in my clothes last night so they where rumpled and in need of a good cleaning.

Yami turned back to his raid of our pantry. I nodded and left the room.

I picked out my clothes for the day and headed off to the bathroom. I filled the tub with water and got in, throwing my dirty clothes into a basket at the door. I'd have to wash them before grandpa got home.

The water was warm and soothing so the muscles in my back slowly relaxed, taking away the hurt and stiff feeling there. I sighed contently as I washed off, and then I started thinking.

If vampires were born, and can't die of age or disease, then there should be a lot more around, shouldn't there? Unless someone's been killing them off!

My eyes widened suddenly as I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of glass shattering and an ear-piercing screamed rang through out the house! Yami's cry!

(If anyone has seen the Lord of the Rings movies, and heard the nasghoul, the riders in black cloaks, scream, then you have a pretty good idea what Yami sounds like.)

I leaned out of the tub and looked for my towel. I grabbed hold of a big sandy colored one, wrapped around myself, and ran down the hallway, leaving puddles in my wake.

I burst into the kitchen and saw that Yami was leaning over the sink, back curled. His eyes and mouth were wide-open, hands clenched around the sink rim. It looked like he was choking to death!

He kept choking and gasping for air as his body shook lightly, and his high bat-like call kept slipping out of him when he wasn't fighting for breath.

I went to move over towards him, but before I could even take a step, Yami's head snapped around, looked over at me, and cried in a voice that was impossibly deep and breathlessly airy at the same time.

"No." he commanded, gasping, "Yugi don't come in here. The floor's covered with glass!"

I looked down and saw that there were curved shards of glass on the floor, as if a bowl or jar had shattered, along with a strange light tan-colored powder.

I kneeled down quickly and took some of the powder in my hand. Being careful that there weren't any small hidden glass pieces in it, I took a quick taste of it and was shocked by what it was.

Garlic. It was garlic. Weren't vampires allergic to garlic!

I looked up and saw Yami leaning over the sink again, his hands still tight around the counter. He was shaking lightly and his eyes were closed, but other wise he was pretty still.

There wasn't any glass along the wall that I could see, so I slid up against it and started making my way over to the sink.

Suddenly, Yami's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth. He made this strange cough/gag sound and threw his head forward. Blood was thrown into the sink, and by the time I got over there, Yami was breathing normally and appeared to be fine.

"Yami?" I asked quietly as I took hold of his arm while I looked at him before peering into the sink. "Are you okay, and is that your blood?"

Yami looked at me. He was completely calm, like nothing had happened.

"Yes and no," He answered, looking back into the sink, "I'm fine Yugi, but my blood isn't red."

"Then what color is it?" I asked.

"Black."

"Oh. Yami, what happened?" I asked, looking back at him again. "And why did you gag?"

"I swallowed some garlic by mistake Yugi. I had to expel it."

"What if you didn't?"

"I would get really sick. I can only eat blood and water, anything else does not go well with my system."

"Could you die?"

"No."

Well, now I knew why vampires didn't like garlic. I looked into the sink and turned on the water so the blood would go down the drain. Yami took a cup and drank some of the tap water.

"Yami?" I asked, "How old is that blood?" I watched it as it slowly disappeared.

Yami could have gone out and fed when I was asleep. Although the thought made me a little worried. How may people had he killed?

"It's days old Yugi." He said as he looked at the sink. "I haven't fed since I began to stay with you."

I'm not sure why I said it, I just did. "Good."

Yami looked at me out of the corner of his dark eyes, while I continued to watch the water run. His eyes narrowed and became darker, and a seductive, sinful smile appeared on his lips.

I turned off the water and looked at him. Why was he looking at me like that? I hadn't done, or said anything.

Then, I looked down at myself.

I was standing by the kitchen sink, dripping wet, with nothing on except the towel I had wrapped around me, in front of a dark, deadly, beautiful, sexy vampire. Who could very easily take me.

Oh, nice job Yugi. You couldn't think before you ran out of the bathroom could you. No, of coarse not.

Not that I was afraid, just worried. What of that thing that was inside of him, the one that he seemed to lose himself do, that hurt him. Where was it? Had it disappeared, or was it still there, waiting to blind Yami again?

I trusted Yami.

I didn't trust the one that made him blind, and part of me feared.

I was in so much trouble.

Quick Note from the author - Also a note to everyone who as read this far, I just wanted to remind everyone that the rating for this story is T for Teen, and if you don't like Yaoi or mush and fluff, even though Yami and Yugi aren't going to be doing anything super gross or anything, I just wanted to warn everyone before someone reads to far and I start getting flamed. So read at your own risk please.

Yami: (purrs) - End of Note. (Smile)

Yami's View

Beautiful little one. He probably hadn't even noticed the position he had put himself in.

I took a step towards him, and he stepped back, slowly. Pulling the towel around him up to his collarbone, he didn't seem to be afraid of me, just unsure.

Yugi had made a mistake coming to me with nothing to protect his sweet body and soul. I could easily take him, and since my instincts weren't a threat at the moment, I could go slow and be gentle with him.

Nevertheless, I had promised that I wouldn't take him until he was willing.

However, that didn't make him less desirable.

Yugi just stood there. His shoulders were moving slightly as he breathed, and his beautiful amethyst eyes were locked on me.

He didn't need to worry. I had promised that I wouldn't hurt him. So even if I let some of my vampire nature surface and fed on his sweetness, I would only touch and taste, not take.

I promised.

I smiled lightly, and Yugi slowly backed up against the wall. So I slowly held my hand out for him. He looked at my hand, then into my eyes, and made up his mind. He gradually reached out and placed his hand in mine, before I gently curled my fingers around his.

He looked at me and smiled.

Yugi was such a trusting and innocent creature. Beautiful.

Pulling him towards me until his small warm form touched mine, he gasped faintly and looked at me.

I knew why he was nervous. He was so vulnerable at the moment. Taking his sweet form would not be hard at all.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me, fighting back his insecurity and slight fear.

I reached under his chin and gently tipped his head up. Then I got close.

"Nothing," I purred, "Not unless you want me to."

My lips met his as his eyes slid shut and my hands slipped down his streamline neck. He was warm and soft. An angel that fell to earth.

Exquisite.

Yugi slowly broke away from me as he looked down in his thought.

"I-I-" he softly stuttered, before looking back up. "I want you to love me. Please Yami."

He then gripped my shirt with his free hand.

"I'm not ready to be taken, but could you just love me for now? Please?" He pleaded, his pleas turning into soft sobs.

Smiling softly, I bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Of coarse, _hikari no tenshi."_

Yugi blinked at the new pet name.

_Angel of Light._

I picked Yugi up and walked off to his bedroom, where I sat him on his mattress, and sunk down to my knees on the floor, my arms wrapped gently around his waist. I met Yugi's eyes as he looked down at me.

Yugi smiled at me, eyes full of trust and innocence. He was warm and willing for love, and I was not going to disappoint him, or make him doubt his trust in me.

My hands wandered up his back slowly as I rose, my cool lips meeting his warm ones. He willingly let his sweet mouth drop opened, his free hand coming up and gripping the shirt I wore.

I slipped my tongue past his lips, deep into his mouth, as my hands came up and, starting at the top of his neck, moved down his throat, and along the curve of his shoulders.

Yugi was warm, smooth, and soft. Prefect in everyway known to man.

No. Not man.

Vampire.

I grinned slightly at that thought.

Yugi made this beautiful little mewling sound and pulled me closer to him, before I slowly broke the kiss so he could take in a faint breath.

"You are getting bolder, sweet one." I purred to him.

Yugi had never pulled me to him, never so needing and wanting. He had also never made that noise before.

He shyly looked up at me, and his eyes begin to fill with doubt and worry. Worry that I would push him away.

I leaned down and got close enough so he could feel my breath.

"Go on," I coaxed, "I won't bite."

I heard Yugi gulp, and he hesitated, but only for a second, before he lunged at me. His mouth met up with mine once again, and I parted my lips for him. Attentively, he slipped his cute pink tongue into my mouth.

My hands drifted past Yugi's shoulders and rested on the hand that was holding up the only protection Yugi had. He breathed in sharply when I eased it from his hand.

However, he relaxed when I did not release my hold of it.

Yugi pulled away slowly and looked at me with his beautiful amethyst eyes, before speaking.

"Yami, I-I've never done anything like this before, so please… be gentle."

I smiled softly before whispering tenderly in his ear, "You have my word, hikari no tenshi."

My lips slowly and softly trailed butterfly kisses down the young one's throat and neck, and I felt him tremble as I gradually moved lower.

"Y-Yami?" he quivered, not out of fear, but of longing, need.

"Hm?" I voiced quietly, wondering lightly what he wanted.

"Yami, how strong is a vampire's word?"

I didn't hesitate, there was no reason too. "Very strong, sweet one. You may not believe, but most vampires take their words as law."

Yugi sighed calmly and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you, my _yami no yasha_."

I wrapped my free arm around Yugi's waist and smiled. Yugi not only claimed ownership of me, but did not shy from what I was.

_Yami no Yasha._

_Demon of Darkness._

My lips moved down along the young one's collarbone as I listened to his quiet mewls. He tasted and felt so good. I let his protection slip down slightly and moved lower to warm, newly exposed, skin.

Slowly lowering him so his back touched the soft mattress, Yugi's breathing quickened as I slipped down his small bare chest. A velvet thrum filled my throat and I realized that I was purring.

Finally stopping around his waist, where I secured his protection around his waist so I wouldn't be tempted, I wrapped my other arm around him and rested my chin on his stomach, silencing myself.

My breathing gently matched his calming breath as he blinked and stared at me.

It was so easy, matching myself with him. His breath, his movements, everything that was his, I matched with ease.

I wondered why.

Yugi continued to stare, and I did the same.

I wondered how long it would take him to realize my game?

He smiled.

Not long.

Hikari no tenshi giggled, before reaching down and grabbing hold of my shirt collar. His warm lips met with mine when I moved up to him, and I could taste the need, the wish that we could always be together, from his taste.

I felt small, warm, curious fingers wine their way into a gap between leather and my collarbone, brushing up against my cool skin.

However, no matter how curious, Yugi's fingers trembled, unsure.

I gently took his hands and guided him so the top button of my shirt snapped. Letting him know that he could do as he pleased, for I knew he wouldn't try to harm me. I was not afraid.

Not afraid of the light that he was.

The light that surrounded his soul.

He would not let it hurt me.

After a few more buttons, my shirt came completely undone and I felt warm fingers wander down my cool skin before Yugi wrapped his arms around me, pushing himself up against me.

Yugi's smile was light and happy as he hugged me, and when he looked up at me, I narrowed my eyes softly, making them grow dark with my passion. A shiver slipped up Yugi's body, and he pressed his head up against my chest.

Then, suddenly, I heard Yugi gasp lightly. He pulled his head away from me for a second, and then pressed himself back to me, seemly trying to hear something.

"What is it?" I asked, watching him.

"Yami, y-your heart's not beating!" He said, slightly worried.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and waited for Yugi's question.

"Why?" He asked softly as he looked at me.

"I'm not sure why Yugi. It just doesn't. It never has, and never will."

"But, if your heart doesn't beat, then how can you be alive?" He asked.

I took a deep breath to prepared myself for what I was about to say. "Because I'm not alive."

Yugi looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I can not die Yugi, not really, but I'm not alive. I'm somewhere stuck in between."

"Oh." He looked down for a moment, and then looked back up, "Do you miss it?"

"A heartbeat?"

Yugi nodded.

"I can not miss it if I've never had it Yugi, but yes, I do wish for it." I said, looking away.

Yugi was silent for a moment, and when he called me, I turned back to him.

He had this contemplative look in his eyes for a moment before reaching up and, wrapping his fingers behind my neck, pulled me close. He looked deep into my eyes before speaking softly, question in his voice.

"Do you want to listen to my heart?"

I nodded and kissed him tenderly as I wrapped my arms around his small form and rested my head against his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi's beautiful heartbeat was gentle and smooth. Skin soft and warm. Even breath.

I was…so… tired.

I sighed calmly and started to drift into the haze of sleep. However, just before I dozed off, I heard Yugi sigh in relaxation and he breathed out, "I love you, my Yami."

I realized that Yugi had fallen fast asleep, so I didn't need to answer, not that I could.

Vampires were not suppose to tell someone they loved them, it was forbidden. Especially since after they said it the vampire would be bonded with the one they loved, even if the one hated the vampire.

Moreover, that usually happened between two vampires, not a mortal human and an immortal darkling.

Nevertheless, I couldn't think about that now. Yugi was so warm, heart beating softly, breath matching my own, and I was drifting away.

I took in another deep breath before slipping away into the darkness of sleep. The arms of a demon wrapped around the sweet soul of an angel.

_**Riiing!**_

I was so warm, calm, safe. I could hear Yugi's soft heartbeat as it thrummed slowly, and his small chest rose and fell gently with every breath.

What had awoken me?

_**Riiing!**_

I groaned and picked up my head. Some of my hair had flopped down into my eyes, so I brushed it away. I was not in the mood to be dealing with a phone call.

_**Riiiiiing!**_

The phone was getting impatient, and I felt Yugi stir lightly from under me. I snorted, but got up anyway when the phone continued it's annoying call.

_**Riiing!**_

As I walked down the hallway, my eyes narrowed. If I had been awoken for a salesman, I would not be pleased.

**Riii-**

I picked up the phone before it finished its fifth call.

"Hello?" I growled lightly into the phone.

"Oh!" The person, a man to be exact, sounded quite surprised, "I wasn't expecting anyone to pick up. I was just going to leave a message."

"Alright," I said, "So who is this?"

"Soloman Mouto, Yugi's grandfather. Who's this?"

"Yami Kkwy. What is it?"

"Oh." Yugi's grandpa said, "I didn't know that you were still over there." His voice didn't hold any suspicion or hate, it sounded normal, which was strange to me.

"Well anyway," he continued, "Please tell Yugi that I will be back on Thursday, so I will see him then.

"Alright, I'll tell him." I said.

"And Yami?" Soloman asked.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of my grandson. I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

"So would I," I replied, "Don't worry Mr. Mouto. I promise, I'll take good care of Yugi."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Yami, goodbye."

"Goodbye." And I hung up the phone.

When I walked back into Yugi's room, he had awoken. His eyes were slightly clouded over and his hair was slightly array, giving him a sleepy dazed look. His eyes were soft as he smiled at me.

Adorable.

"Who was it?" He asked softly, pulling the towel he wore back up to his collarbone.

"Your grandfather." I said, coming over and sitting down next to him. "He wanted to let you that he will be back on Thursday."

"Oh? Was that it?"

"Well, he also asked me if he had my word to take care of you." I purred, leaning over.

"And does he?" Yugi asked, letting me come closer.

"What does you sweet soul tell you?" I whispered gently into Yugi's ear, my right hand resting gently under his chin.

Yugi smiled and his warm, slim, arms reached up and wrapped tenderly around my neck, before I let my lips brush against his.

Hikari no Tenshi's mouth softly fell opened and my tongue slipped past his warm lips. His breathing and heartbeat began to race when I broke away and lowered to his sweet throat, kissing him tenderly.

Yugi trembled in pleasure as I dip down lower to his collarbone, and my hands drifted slowly along his back.

I slipped my hands under the top of Yugi's towel and began to caress his soft skin.

Yugi gasped, his heart raced, and then-

_**Riiing!**_

We both froze cold.

Yugi blinked and stared at me in confusion, I did the same.

The heat between us had iced over, and all because of that darn phone!

I growled to myself as it went off again.

_**Riiing!**_

Maybe I should just rip it from the wall. That would make it silent.

_**Riiing! **_

"I-I should get that." Yugi said, sighing lightly.

I pushed the phone out of my mind and turned back to Yugi.

"Must you?" I purred, my breath fanning against his neck.

"Well…" Yugi said quietly, a coy smile crossing his features and eyes narrowing slightly.

My own eyes narrowed softly and I reached out to brush my lips against his sweet throat.

_**Riiing!**_

I growled and Yugi sighed again, both of us wanting to fall back into our warm haze, but were not allowed.

_**Riiing!**_

Yugi started to try and get up, but I pushed him back.

"No," I whispered, "You stay here sweet one, I'll get it."

With that I was up and out of the room, wondering if Yugi would get mad if I destroyed his phone.

If I hadn't swallowed some of my anger, then I would have torn the phone from the wall when I picked it up.

As I held it in my hand, I battled with the idea of answering, or just slamming it back onto its cradle. However, I knew that not answering would be rude, and I was not one to do the petite act of rudeness.

Holding the phone to my ear, I tried to keep from growling.

"Hello?" I answered in the calmest voice I could, under the circumstances.

"Hey!" A boy's voice, one with a slight Brooklyn accent cried happily, "Can I speak with Yug'?"

I sighed inwardly. It was one of Yugi's friends, the Joey boy. Nevertheless, I answered his question, smooth and calm.

"Yes," I said, an amused smile slipping onto my face, "However, who should I say is calling the sweet angel?"

Joey's sudden call on his friend's well-being had interrupted my time with Yugi, which annoyed me slightly, and I was bored anyway. I could afford a little amusement couldn't I?

"Sw-sweet angel?" Joey stuttered, his voice holding question and slight worry, "Uh… This is Joey, who's this?"

Joey's voice hinted at suspicion as he finished his sentence, and perhaps I took my fun a little too far with my next words.

"Yami." I breathed into the phone, "You remember, don't you Joseph? The vampire?"

Joey was silent for a moment, chocking on the information I had just given him, and in the time it took him to take a breath I pulled the phone away form my ear. With my higher hearing, I didn't need to go deaf.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!" Joey screamed angrily, his voice loud even with the phone an arm length away from me.

"Now calm down Joey," I said after I had brought the phone back to me, "You don't need to worry about Yugi, I've been here taking care of him."

"You what?" Joey squeaked, "H-how long have you been?…"

"Two days." I said, calmly.

"T-two days?" I could almost hear the anger bubbling up in Joseph behind his shocked stutter, and his next words confirmed my thought, "What have you done to my best friend?"

Joey was stern and angry and I really shouldn't of let him dangle for so long, but I just couldn't help it. Being interrupted by Joseph had made me feel restless and playing around with him was helping me forget my anger with him.

Besides, it was better than what I usually would of done.

"It's alright," I said, like I was trying to appease Joey's question, "I have done nothing to Yugi. Well, at least nothing permanent."

Joseph's breathing sounded strained through the phone, and as I moved the phone away from my ear again, Joey took in a deep breath and began to yell and swear every ounce of his fury at me.

It was about this time that Yugi came walking down the hallway to find out where I had gone.

Hikari no tenshi had gotten dressed and was wearing a pair of jeans with a snap and zipper, and a t-shirt that caught my eye. The fact was, the shirt was pastel yellow and quite loose, so it hung in a way that showed Yugi's collarbone. The cloth of the shirt also seemed very airy and soft, prefect for me to slip my hands underneath it and touch Yugi's even softer skin.

I smiled but drove my own thoughts away, watching as Yugi found me with the phone held out as far away from me as possible with his angry friend's voice emitting from it.

Yugi blinked and looked from me to the phone before speaking.

"Yami…what are you…?"

Joey's voice then began to resemble something of coherency and he yelled angrily.

"IF YOU HURT YUG' THEN I'LL-"

Hearing his best friend's voice, Yugi's eyes widened slightly and he took the phone from my out stretch arm, wincing slightly when he brought the phone to his ear.

"Joey?" he questioned, his one eye squeezed shut as he tried to speak over his friend, "Joey it's Yugi, please stop yelling!"

"Oh," Joseph said, realizing he wasn't yelling at **me **anymore, "Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to yell in your ear."

"It's okay Joey," Yugi said, relaxing, "What do you what?"

"Oh yeah, that," Joey said, composing himself, "Listen Yug', Tristan, Tea, and me want to apologize for yesterday. We didn't mean to jump to conclusions on you, but we just didn't know what to think. Sorry."

"It's alright," Yugi said as he smiled, "I know you guys where just trying to do what was best for me, no hard feelings."

"Right, no hard feelings," Joseph said, he voice sounding slightly sheepish but glad that Yugi had forgiven him, "Oh, and one more thing Yug'." He hesitated for a moment, "What is that YAMI guy still doing over there?"

Yugi's smile disappeared as Joey's tone became hard and protective.

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Joey asked.

I could see the worry and fear reflecting in Yugi's blank eyes, and when he didn't speak, I knew he was having a battle inside of himself.

"Yug'?" Joey questioned, "Yugi are you okay?"

When Yugi still didn't speak I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around him. Feeling his warm form shutter with fear of what he should not say to his friend, I leaned down and gently whispered into his ear.

"Tell him the truth."

That was it. One simple command. If my own safety needed to rely on Yugi being frightened of his friends and classmates, then I would have to bear the threat of Joseph and anyone else that didn't understand, alone. As long as Yugi was safe and happy, that was what mattered the most to me.

Yugi's breathe shuttered against me, then he reached over and took my hand, intertwining our fingers together as his eyes grew sad and damp with tears.

"I can't." he said sadly, he voice almost breaking as he squeeze my hand, searching for comfort, "I can't tell him, Yami."

"Can't tell me what?" Joey asked, a sore, worried edge in his voice.

Everything was silent for a brief moment, Yugi fighting off the wave of sadness that was washing over him as I held him in my arms.

"Yugi?" Joey's voice again, sounding softly quiet, worried and apologetic, "I'm sorry. Tristan, Tea and I are goin' come over in a little while okay?"

Yugi nodded, but since Joseph couldn't see him, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Okay."

There was a click as Joey hung up and Yugi let the phone drop to the carpeted floor. Yugi's breath hitched into quiet sobs, the pain, fear, worries, and despair in him finally breaking through.

As I squeezed Yugi's hand, overcome by his sadness and love for me, I pulled him into me, place my head on top of his and held him. Supporting him and keeping him from crashing to the floor, I spoke gently to him. For I understood how hard this was for him.

"It's alright, sweet one," I said, wishing that I had some natural warmth to give and not just words and cold comfort, "It's alright to cry, I am right here, it's okay."

Yugi sobbed quietly once more before the tears came, flowing from his eyes with the sound of his hurt.

Yugi's soul was weeping.

Lifting him easily and gently into my arms, my hand still holding on to his, I carried him over to the couch and sat down with him in my lap, his tears mixed with sobs and pain.

Tilting his head I slowly kissed away his sweet tears, brushing his skin gently with my fingertips, trying to ease the pain he felt.

As a vampire, I couldn't fully understand why Yugi wept as much as he did. I had only known him for two and half days and yet he had bled his sadness almost seven times in my presence.

Yugi was a delicate and fragile creature, and even if I didn't completely understand, I would try to help him in anyway that I could.

I drank his tears and held him close, and soon he began to respond to me. His sweet mouth turned up towards me and brushed against my lips, needing the comfort that I was giving. Yugi gasped and sobbed against me as he craved my touch, and I was gentle.

There was no way that I wouldn't be.

We stayed this way for hours, I trying to comfort the weeping angel in my embrace and Yugi's sobs quieting as time went on.

When Yugi's tears where finally dry, he smiled tiredly at me, and squeezed my hand. I took comfort in this and squeezed back, and that was when he spoke.

"I can't tell them, Yami." He sighed, "I just can't."

I knew what Yugi was talking about, and I understood.

If he let his friends in on what was happening between us, Joseph, Tristan, and Tea, may try to tear Yugi away and then they would slaughter me.

Or at least, they could try.

It was the only course of action that frightened mortals could take.

I closed my eyes for a moment to think.

I wished that there was a way around this. I wished that Yugi's friends would understand. I wished that there was a way that I could stop all of Yugi's pain.

Unfortunately, wishing never solved anything.

However, I knew what to say to the sweet one in my arms.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Then don't, let them find out on their own."

Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck, I pulled him up as I leaned back up, my arm slipping behind him to support his back, and he sighed.

"But how can I?" he said, "The moment they find out about us they will-"

Yugi's form trembled in my grasp, and he dug his head into my shoulder before he spoke again.

"They will kill you."

I sighed, rubbing my fingers against Yugi's back to relax him, I spoke quietly.

"They may," I said, "But it doesn't matter what they do, Yugi. I won't let them hurt you."

I won't let them hurt you.

Yugi sighed again and his twisted himself around so the back of his head rested on my collarbone. Then he spoke again.

"I hope so." He said, and then he went quite.

I stayed silent as I leaned down, my chin coming to rest on Yugi's shoulder, lips brushing near his ear, then I looked down with my eyes.

Since Yugi's shirt had such a loose collar, I could see down it completely. The collar not only showed Yugi's collarbone, but down his chest and all the way to his stomach as well.

Yugi noticed me looking.

My eyes narrowed softly as an idea formed.

"Yugi?" I asked gently against his ear, "When you warped yourself in soft cloth, did you choose with something in mind? Or are you just trying to tease me?"

My lips brushed his ear, soft as silk, and a small smile graced his lips, enjoying the touch.

"Maybe I did." He answered softly, the smile growing on his face as I wrapped my arms around him, fingers slipping under his shirt to brush his stomach and sides lightly.

Missing Scene

Will be continued at a later date.


End file.
